Patience
by smasher2k
Summary: Story about Miss Hardbroom and Mildred Hubble and the relatonship that they have, one that is not expected.
1. Chapter 1

Patience

Patience, and a lot of it, this was one of the main things that all trainee witch teachers were taught as they went through the witches training academy.

And up until now her patience had come through unscathed, up until this point, and up until Mildred Hubble came rushing along the corridor and almost straight into her.

"Mildred Hubble" She said sternly as she looked down at this unruly girl, her hair all eschew as it normally was, her school uniform wrinkled as she had been sleeping it and like always her bootlaces were untie and flapping around. "Will please pay attention to were you going, yet again you have nearly ploughed your way into me, and for gods sakes please tie those sainted bootlaces" Constance walked away from just to her the small whispers of HB, a name she thought that she knew nothing about.

It was not like she was trying to be over strict with Mildred it was just they only way she could relate to her without telling her the truth about her real relationship with her.

Nobody in the school knew about it, not even Miss Cackle. And none of the students would ever work it out. In their eyes a person who hated the male species wouldn't have a daughter as that meant she would have had to being with a man.

Most people thought that she had never been involved with anyone, like Imogen. The maiden aunt stories from the camping trip still hurt even now, no-one cared to ask about her history and she wasn't willing to share.

She just never thought herself, that she would had to face her daughter one day, this is why when she gave her up for adoption that she made sure that they were was no magical side to either them , excluding her from joining the magical community and saving herself from the heartache of having to see her. But it had not worked; somehow she still developed some sort of a gift without any training or even knowledge.

But what about Mildred's father, he was a different matter. He was the reason the Constance hated all men. And the reason she had given up Mildred. They had meet when she was in her final year at Weirdsisters College, she had falling head over heels in love, and was cajoled into sleeping with him as a way of proving, what he said were their feelings about each other, her being so naive had falling for it and before she had realised what had happened, she ended up falling pregnant and he has disappeared when he was told. This is when she developed her hatred for men.

Adopting Mildred out had not been her idea, it was her parents, her family was a strict old-fashioned family and as they only daughter, she couldn't be unmarried and with a child, she was forced to finish the rest of the school year covering up the pregnancy and then forced to come back until she gave birthday, the only time she stood up to her parents was when they told her that they baby was to be adopted into another witch family close to the family, she knew that she would never be able to cope with seeing the child, so she gave them only one clause, that the child was adopted out of the witch world.

She still hadn't even told her parents that Mildred had turned up, at Cackles, knowing that they would jeopardized what small amount of time she would have with her daughter.

Constance walked into staff room to see Amelia standing in the corner of the room, taking water from the heater to make a cup of tea.

"Ahh, Constance. I need to speak to you." Amelia said heading towards her to the table where she placed the cup onto it, spilling small amount of it as she did.

"May I ask in regards to what?" Constance said as she moved her hand away from the spill to avoid being burnt

"Is it possible that you could take tonight's detention?" she asked in return, stirring her tea slowly

"I thought it was Davina's turn?" Constance replied almost knowing straight away the response about why she wasn't taking it.

"Davina is currently holed up in the supplies cupboard, and I don't see her leaving any time in the future, so Constance please can you cover it for me."

Constance stood up and walked over to the fire place and stood next to it, trying to work out what to say next.

"How many Students is their going to be?"

"Just the one." Amelia said in response

Constance didn't need to ask which student it was, she had put her in their her self, and now she was glad she had, time only with Mildred was important time for her, just a little while with her child helped her get through all the bad moments that would come when she had to punish her to maintain her cover.

"I'll do it headmistress as long as I am excused from supervising tonight's meal."

"Certainly, thank you for being so amenable."

Constance walked over to the heater herself and picked up a cup, a smile glanced across her face for just a second as she poured some water into the cup.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mildred hated going to detentions, most of the time they were for things she hadn't done, but today she didn't mind so much, detentions with Miss Bat were usually so easy, most of the time she forgot what was going on in them and talked about some new chant, unlike HB's ones which involved some horrible task, mostly cleaning the potion lab. Something which she thought Miss Hardbroom relished as it meant that she never had to bother.

She stepped into classroom, not expecting the person that she found sitting behind the desk, this person had been an unexpected twist and a turn that she had not expected

"Your late Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said from behind the desk at the front of the room before she stood up and walked over to another desk and placed a blank piece of paper on it.

"I'm sorry Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said as she walked to the table where the paper had been placed, upset that her notion of an easy detention had just gone out of the window for what would be now a painfully long hour.

"Can I ask you a question Miss?" she said putting her bag on the floor.

"Yes, Mildred what is it?" She replied as she crossed her arms across her chest, her voice modulating slightly to make it seem that she was upset at this interrupting but it wasn't

"Wasn't Miss Bat supposed to be taken this detention today?. She usually takes all Saturday detentions"

"Yes, she was but she is unable to make it so you will have to make do with me." She turned back around and walked back to her desk at the front of the room where a pile of marking sat waiting for her to go through, the work that she had set always coming back with a vengeance to make her weekend a slog. "Now Mildred, I want from you an essay about safety procedures which need to be followed when brewing potions. That is because of the debacle you made in the class this week when brewing."

Mildred sat down and started to write, there was no sound through out the room apart from the sound of pens scratching onto paper, either that of Mildred's or Constance's. Throughout this time Constance would grab sly looks at Mildred as she worked steadily not even noticing what was going on and the fact that Miss Hardbroom couldn't pull her eyes away from her, this would always happen whenever Mildred was the only person in the detention

Pulling out her diary to check the date, her eyes fell to the Saturday of next week, it didn't seem important, and there was nothing on the page marking it, but Constance knew what It was with out thinking, it was Mildred's Birthday. And on this day she would be 13, a teenage, something she couldn't believe, that that much time had passed since that moment.

All of a sudden she looked down at her watch and realized that the detention was finished, that the hour was past all so quickly.

"Mildred, time is up, leave you work on the desk and you can go." Mildred gathered her belongings together and walked to the door, before she could exit, Constance spoke. "And Happy Birthday Mildred for Saturday next week"

Mildred's Mouth gaped almost slightly at Miss Hardbroom actually know that her Birthday was the Saturday coming up, getting her composure together she turned around to face her.

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom, but how do you know that my Birthday was coming up?"

"I overheard Enid mentioning it, and thought that I would wish you a good birthday, Now run alone Mildred all you will miss dinner."

Mildred ran off, leaving Constance with her thoughts, a letter composing in her thoughts, to Mildred's adoptive parents, explaining that she wanted to tell her on that day, who she exactly was.

Constance stood out side the headmistress office, waiting to go in to speak to her, the letter she had sent had come back with a good response, and with a hint of good news, Mildred had known for a few years now she had been adopted, so breaking that to her would be something that she did not have to do, but their was one last thing that she wanted to do before she told Mildred, and that was to tell Amelia so she had an idea what was going on.

"Come in" she heard through the door.

"Thank you for seeing me Headmistress." Constance said after she set foot into the room and sat down in the chair opposite her

"What can I do for you Constance?" Amelia asked offering a piece of cake to Constance who turned it down

"I have some information to share with you which will surprise you, I am only telling you this because of the problems which could occur when this comes out."

"Your worrying me, what can be so bad about what you are about to tell me?"

"Firstly Headmistress, I have daughter who is about to turn 13 this Saturday which is nearly upon us and secondly that this girl is student right here at Cackles at this moment in time."

Amelia was shocked at the statement, her fork stopped halfway to her mouth and was dropped quickly to her plate. What her deputy headmistress had said to her was not the type of thing she would ever expect her to come out with.

"Constance, which student is it?"

"Mildred Hubble"

"Mildred…..?"

Unbeknown to them Mildred had seen Miss Hardbroom go into the office, and decided to listen in on the conversation. She would normally of had more sense than to barge in like this especially if Miss Hardbroom was their but this was more Important.

Constance head turned as the door came open unexpectedly and Mildred came in, raising her voice she started to speak.

"Mildred Hubble, how dare you barge into this office like that, explain yourself."

Mildred started to speak but stopped unable to get any words out.

"Well?" Constance questioned again

"What you just said then, is it true? Are you more biological mother?"

This was not how she planned for Mildred to found out but she would take it anyway, standing up she walked to where Mildred was standing, next to the fireplace, hunching down slightly she brought herself to Mildred's eye level she spoke.

"Yes Mildred, it's true, this wasn't how I wanted you to find out about this, but what I told Miss Cackle then was the absolute truth, you are my daughter."

Tears started to well in Mildred's eyes, unable to take what was happening she turned and ran out of the room.

"Headmistress?" Constance said her voice pleading, unsure what to do

Amelia walked over to her deputy headmistress who had slipped down and knelt down next to her.

"Give it time Constance, just give it some time."

Mildred ran upstairs and flung herself on her bed, her crying brought in her friend Maud, who was worried about her friend.

"Mildred, what's the matter?" She asked sitting next to her friend as she sobbed her heart out

"Maud, you remember I told you I was adopted, well I just found out who my birth mother is."

"Isn't that a good thing? You told me that you wanted to find out who it was."

"In any other circumstance it would be, but not in this one, not one you find out who it is."

Maud looked at her friend which such concern,

"Who is it Millie? It can't be as bad as you are making it."

"It can be Maud; my birth mother is none other Miss Hardbroom, the teacher at this academy which hates me so much."

Maud was shocked at the words that had just came out of Mildred's mouth

"Please tell me you are not serious Millie?"

Mildred turned to face her friend.

"I wish I was not being serious Maud, but I am 100 serious , today I have found out I am the daughter of one Miss Constance Hardbroom, deputy headmistress at Cackles Academy." Mildred started to stroke tabby before she spoke again, "And I don't know how I am going to cope with it."

Unluckily for Mildred, Ethel had gone passed her room at the exact time she told Maud about Miss Hardbroom, as soon as she heard what was said a smile came across her face, she was going to have some fun with this.

Constance took the cup of tea that was offered to her as she sat in the spare chair in Amelia's office, she had started to get her composure back and was slightly embarrassed about what had happened.

Amelia sat back down opposite her, a cup of tea in her own hands.

"Constance, why didn't you tell me about this earlier? About Mildred being your daughter?"

"It's strange for me to say Amelia, but I was embarrassed, it seemed like something which could be used against me, and I couldn't see how it would benefit anyone else knowing until I decide when Mildred was going to be told."

Amelia blew on her cup and took a sip before speaking again.

"Is this the reason behind you telling me about this today?"

"Yes it is, I was planning to tell Mildred on her 13th birthday this Saturday."

"And what about her adoptive parents, have you informed them of what you were going to do?"

Constance put her cup onto the desk and then spoke

"Yes I have, I wouldn't have gone along with it without their permission."

"But why the big rush Constance, you have had two years to tell her."

"She has been constantly on my mind recently, and she is getting to a important stage in her life, and I would like to be involved in it, so headmistress if you can please excuse me, I believe I need to go talk to Mildred now and explain it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mildred ran upstairs and flung herself on her bed, the sound of herself crying brought in her friend Maud, a look of angst on her face as she saw her best friend with tears streaming down her face.

"Millie, what's the matter?" She asked sitting next to her friend as she sobbed her heart, Tabby also felt something was amiss and jumped up to sit between Maud and her mistress.

"Maud, you remember I told you I was adopted, well I just found out who my birth mother is." It took her a moment to choke those particularly words out, the stress on each word was unmistakable, this was the hardest thing she had said in a while.

"Isn't that a good thing? You told me that you wanted to find out who it was."

Maud was questioning what Mildred had said, this didn't relate to what she had been told before by Millie about her wanting to meet her birth parents, despite loving her adoptive parents unreservedly.

"In any other circumstance it would be, but not this circumstance, not when you find out who it is, who my birth mother is"

Maud looked at her friend which such concern, this was worrying her, and she hoped it wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be.

"Who is it Millie? It can't be as bad as you are making it."

"It can be Maud; my birth mother is none other Miss Hardbroom, the teacher at this academy which hates me so much."

Maud was shocked at the words that had just came out of Mildred's mouth, Miss Hardbroom, the bane of their existence couldn't have a child, she hated Men.

"Please tell me you are not serious Millie? Miss Hardbroom can't possibly be your mother. She hates the male species"

Mildred turned to face her friend.

"I wish I was not being serious Maud, but I am 100 serious, today I have found out I am the daughter of one Miss Constance Hardbroom, deputy headmistress at Cackles Academy." Mildred started to stroke tabby before she spoke again, "And I don't know how I am going to cope with it."

Unluckily for Mildred, Ethel had gone passed her room at the exact time she told Maud about Miss Hardbroom, as soon as she heard what was said a smile came across her face, there was only one thought in her head, that she was going to have some fun and make Mildred's life hell.

Constance took the cup of tea that was offered to her as she sat in the spare chair in Amelia's office, she had started to get her composure back and was slightly embarrassed about what had happened. She was never the type to break down, but she had done it that time and in spectacular fashion as well.

Amelia sat back down opposite her, a cup of tea in her own hands. Completely worried for her deputy headmistress, she knew Constance kept secrets from her, but she didn't think that what she kept from her was so serious but amazing at the same time.

"Constance, why didn't you tell me about this earlier? About Mildred being your daughter?"

"It's strange for me to say this type of thing Amelia, but I was embarrassed, it seemed like something which could be used against me, and I couldn't see how it would benefit anyone else knowing until I decide when Mildred was going to be told."

Amelia blew on her cup and took a sip before speaking again.

"Is this the reason behind you telling me about this today? That you wanted to inform Mildred about this information?"

"Yes it is, I was planning to tell Mildred on her 13th birthday this Saturday."

Amelia mulled over something and then spoke again.

"And what about her adoptive parents, have you informed them of what you were going to do?"

Constance put her cup onto the desk and then spoke

"Yes I have, I wouldn't have gone along with it without their permission."

"But why the big rush Constance, you have had two years to tell her."

"She has been constantly on my mind recently, and she is getting to a important stage in her life, and I would like to be involved in it, so headmistress if you can please excuse me, I believe I need to go talk to Mildred now and explain."

Constance would of usually just appeared in Mildred's room, but she knew at this moment that would not of worked in her favor due to the state that Mildred was in ,so she slowly walked up the many long flights of stairs until she reached the top, walking down the corridor she knew so well she headed to Mildred's room and came to the door which she wanted. And knocked apon it

"Mildred, can I come in?" She phrased carefully

"If you like." This was the only response she got, and that was muffled by the heavy oak door. And the words had no soul to it

She pushed open the door to find Mildred lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, her cat Tabby lay next to her fast asleep.

"Mildred, we need to talk" she said taking the chair from where it was next to Mildred's desk, she brought it with her and she placed it next to her bed and sat down.

"Mildred, there is some things we need to discuss" her voice was low as she talked, the sharpness which was normal in her tone when she spoke was gone and a more caring note has appeared as she tried to speak to her daughter.

"I don't think there is." Mildred said not really wanted her presence in her room at the moment in time, her discomfort was so bad that she turned her back to Constance.

Constance just sat there; at times Mildred could be very stubborn

"Don't you want to know why I gave you up? Or something at least Mildred, we really need to sort something out if we are going to be at this castle together."

"Can I ask you something then? And you promise that you will answer without getting angry?"

"Ask away Mildred, I will try and answer the question if I can."

Mildred turned herself back round and propped herself up on her elbows

"It's no secret around her that you hate Men, so how is it possible that you had a relationship with one, let alone get pregnant by one.

That type of question would usually be what Constance would of shouted at Mildred for asking but she stopped herself, she knew that this would be the type of thing that she would want to know, how she had ended up coming into the world

"Yes Mildred, it is true that I hate Men, but has not always been the case, I was in happy relationship with one or so I thought when I came pregnant with you."

"What happened to my father then?"

"Your father when he found out I was pregnant left me, the relationship according to him was just way to get me into bed. That is the reason why I ended up hating men"

Mildred sat up and faced Miss Hardbroom

"I'm guessing that means that you didn't really want me, so I ended up being adopted."

"Do not think you were unwanted Mildred! You were so wanted! It was my parents who took the decision out of my hands, I was about to finish college when I fell pregnant, and it wasn't done for a member of my family to be a single parent."

"But I always thought you were old…."

"I know what you are about to say, everyone thinks that about me when they see me, in fact I have just had my 35th birthday."

"Muuuu" Mildred tried to get the word out, but it sounded foreign to her to call this person by that name "Miss Hardbroom, can we keep this to yourselves at the moment, I need to spend some time thinking, I just need to ask does anyone else know?"

"Only Miss Cackle at the moment, that's all and if want it left that way then so be it." She stood up from her chair and walked to the door "You know where I am if you want to talk"

Dinner time came and the girls filed into the hall, usually Mildred would be the loudest of them all, but today she was stuck in her thoughts, so much that her friends have started to wonder what was wrong.

"Mildred what's the matter? You seem awful quiet today?" Enid asked with some concern

"Just have some things on my mind."

"Want to talk about them?" Enid asked

"Not Really."

Maud knowing what was trouble Mildred quickly tried to change the subject so the rest of their friends wouldn't start asking too many questions.

"Ruby, how is your latest experiment going?"

Mildred didn't pay any attention to what Ruby was saying, flitting her eyes up from the table and the meal she had barely touched, she saw Miss Hardbroom standing their supervising , who quickly noticed her looking which caused her to look back at the table.

Mildred decided to leave the table, picking up her plate and glass she started to walk to place them where they would be picked up to be cleaned, when Enid decided to put her plan into action.

Moving from where she was seated she carefully positioned herself in front of Mildred, making sure that the glass of water that she was holding would go over her.

"Watch where you are going Hubble."

"You got in my way, why should I, look just be careful , or I might not let you get away with it this time, perhaps I will…"

"Run to your Mother, I know actually lets get her over her."

Ethel coughed to gain everyone's attention including Miss Hardbroom's"

"Miss Hardbroom can you come over here, your daughter Mildred wants a word.

Constance saw Mildred's appearance change on her face to a aghast face before she ran, she strode over to Ethel and spoke sternly, the most sternly she had ever done with this tiresome girl.

"I will talk to you later"

She walked out of the hall quickly located Mildred, her crying drawing her to spot, she next to her on the bench

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want it to be this way, is their anything I can do?"

"Make this day go away"

"I can't but I am going to call a assembly, and I want you to be involved with it, you can explain to the girls the exact situation about what is going on with us."

"I Want to sort it out in my own head first, can we talk, somewhere in private."

"Sure come to my room, no-one will dare disturbed us there."

The walked up the stairs, high into the school, to where the teachers accommodation was a place that students never entered, in fear of ironically being caught by Miss Hardbroom.

The reached the door to Miss Hardbroom room, she opened the door and walked in, but Mildred hung back from coming in.

"What is the problem Mildred? "Constance said when she noticed Mildred holding back from coming in.

"It's just that, well it's your bedroom. No pupils are supposed to go into the staff quarters and especially we are not supposed to go into you room."

"Mildred, I am inviting you in, and as my daughter you will always be welcome in here from now on."

"Ok Miss" Mildred said stepping into the room, still not having the nerve to say Mum to Constance.

She spotted a photo, a man and woman in their late 50's was in it. She pointed at and spoke.

"Are those two people are my grandparents? "

"Yes, they are."

"Do they know that I am a pupil here?"

"No, I didn't tell them, and now that you know about our connection, I will only tell them with your permission."

"I still can't get my head around this situation; it seems to be happening so fast." Mildred said sitting on the bed

"I don't expect you to get it straight away, I understand that it is going to take both of us time to adjust."

"You knew that you were my mother as soon as I got here, why was you so hard on me?"

"Fear Mildred, something not even the strongest of us ever get over, and also wanting the best out of you, I know what potential you have, have seen it in action on many occasions and by having strict standards I could nurture it with out revealing the truth which I have now shared with you."

"Why now, why not when I graduated? When the conflict of you being my mother and me being a pupil would not affect as much."

"Mille, you are turning 13 in two days time, a Important time in any girls life, when you start turning into a woman, and you go through a lot of changes, I wanted to be a part of this, so I can you some of my wisdom, so hopefully you do not make the same mistakes as I do."

Constance moved to one of her drawers and pulled out a picture,

"Mildred , I have thought about you constantly since the day I gave you up, all I had was this one picture to remember you by" Constance said showing the picture to Mildred. "And I would love to have you as part of my life from now on"

Mildred moved faster than what Constance would of thought, before she had even realized Mildred had her arms around her neck, hugging her tight.

"And I want to play a part in that too" Mildred followed this with the one word she will know she would have trouble with for a while "Mum"

Constance looked over the great hall, all the students sat whispering to each other, only the occasionally snippet of conversation was audible but she didn't need to hear these to know what the current favorite topic of conversation was, her relationship to Mildred.

She looked down at one particular section of the audience, the row where Mildred was seated, her friends next to her hopefully keeping her mind of the gossips which surrounded her.

Miss Cackle stood up and strode up to the centre of the stage. Coughing slightly she got the attention of them.

''Quiet Girls. Now, Miss Hardbroom has something to discuss with you."

Miss Hardbroom stood up and walked to the middle of the stage also.

"As you all know yesterday it was revealed that Mildred was in fact my daughter. With Mildred's permission I am telling you some information about our relationship. Mildred did not find out about our relationship until yesterday herself, so she was not covering up about the relationship at all."

Constance gave them one of her hard glares.

"I request that I and Mildred are left alone in terms of our Mother and Daughter relationship until we have had time to get used to it ourselves."

Constance walked along the length of the stage and back again to where she was standing originally, during that walk she looked across the great hall looking at all the pupils faces and the reactions on the face's from what she had said to them.

"As far as you are all concerned she is just a normal pupil of the academy. Like you all are."

The next day came slowly for Mildred, sleep for her that night was elusive. She had just laid in her bed with her thoughts going a mile a minute, she knew morning had come when her bats came back to their perch in her room.

There was a light knock on her door. And then the quiet whisper of her mum.

"Mildred, may I come in?"

"Sure." This was all that she muttered from underneath her blanket

In she came, a potion bottle in her right hand, she walked to the bed and with her left hand she touched Mildred's shoulder.

"It's time to get up Mildred"

Mildred groaned slightly, she pushed her covers down slightly and rolled over to faced her mother."

"Good Morning." Constance said.

"Morning."

"I thought you might want this" She said handing the potion to Mildred who recognized it as Wide Awake potion something which she really need.

"I'm guessing you didn't get a good nights sleep."

"Not really. I just kept on thinking about the last couple of days and I couldn't settle."

"Anyway. I'll leave you be. I'll see you at breakfast." For a split second she considered kissing Mildred on the head but decided not to as their relationship was still so new. She settled for just pushing some of Mildred's hair out of her eyes.

"Ok Mum." Mildred said still unsure about how it's sounds.

Constance stood up, and walked to the door, she opened it up and went outside. Checking the time on her watch she realized that it was time to wake up the rest of the student body, knowing that time was of the essence, she popped out.

Maud quickly rose out of bed as soon as she heard the bell telling them to awake. Grabbing her uniform she quickly dressed and headed across the corridor to Mildred's room.

She pushed opened Mildred's door expecting to see her under her blanket where she normally was every morning. But not this morning, this morning she was dressed, and just finishing off her plait.

Maud noticed the potion bottle by the bed

"Did HB bring you that?" Maud said pointing at the potion bottle!...

"Yeah, she did. She rightly guessed that I wasn't going to get much sleep. So she brought me a bottle of wide awake potion."

"That seems oddly caring for her."

"I think that might be the way from now on, the only thing is how we are going to cope in regards to class and what usually happens in it."

"Perhaps it won't be as bad as you think."

"I'm not sure. This is HB I only know the mean woman who blames me for anything and puts me into detention, not this mother persona that I have only seen for the last two days."

"Millie, it's just going to take time for you to get used to it, and all the differences in your relationship with her now. So just enjoy the rollercoaster which is about to start, because it will be interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mildred walked down to the great hall with Maud at her side, the other students weren't saying anything but she could feel their eyes on the back of her neck and could just imagine what they were thinking. And if they were anything like what she was imagining, her life at Cackles had changed completely and forever. And not for the best.

"Millie" Enid said as she meet them outside the great hall. And gave her friend a hug. They all proceeded to walk into the great hall, and grabbed Friday's morning's usually breakfast, cold lumpy porridge.

She just sat there at the table with her friends around her, but didn't pay attention to anything they were speaking about; she just stirred her porridge and occasionally took a bit of it. While she stared at the fire in the fireplace

"Millie….." Ruby said trying to get her friends attention but it was not working, so Maud leaned across and tapped Mildred on the arm.

"Millie, are you in there? Ruby was just asking if you were prepared for today's potion test."

Mildred dropped her spoon and it clattered onto the bowl below, she had completely forgot that there was a potion test.

"Potion's test! I completely forgot. What's it on?

"One of the potions we have studied in the last fortnight. About turning ourselves into different parts of nature. But that's about it. It could be anything out of that lot."

Mildred looked up at Miss Hardbroom who knew that Mildred had just been informed about the potions test which she knew was the last thing on her mind. So she carefully mouthed some words.

"Look underneath the potion bottles label."

Mildred understood what she meant straightaway, and hurriedly excused herself from the table not before mouthing a quick 'Thank You' to Constance on the way. Running all the way to her room, she grabbed the potion bottle from where she had left it and pulled of the loosely placed label saying Wide Awake Potion to revel what the potion bottle had contained previously, something which was related to the test she was about to take in ten minutes time, which just gave Mildred enough time to locate the potion in her book and memorise it.

She memorised the potion with barely enough time to spare, and skidded into the potions lab just before the test started. Just when Miss Hardbroom had placed her test paper on the place she would be occupying for the test. Usually she would have received a sarcastic comment from Miss Hardbroom there was none today, just the smallest of smiles which only Mildred detected, the rest of class were just starting at the front of their test paper, nervously waiting what it was going to be and hoping that they had looked at the right potions for the test.

Constance placed the final test paper down and walked to the front of the class and checked the clock she had placed there and once the second hand had reached the 12 she spoke.

"You may begin girls."

She watched the girls open the paper, and heard the mutter of groans from a few of the students who had by the look of it had revised the wrong potions. But Mildred had worked out what she had meant and was confidently at that moment collecting the ingredients that she needed. She wouldn't normally herself have helped a student in regards to one of her tests but she knew what Mildred had gone through in the last few days and for once she wasn't against giving a hint, but that was it. Mildred was the one that had to remember the potion and by the look of it she had managed it admirably in the short amount of time that she had had.

The half an hour she had given them was just about to finish and the smell of varying potions was around the room, but by the look of it no major mishaps has happened.

"Time Girls, now if you can all make a line outside and take your potion with you I will call you in one at a time to test it."

The girls started to file out of the room making a hell of a commotion as they did.

"Quietly Girls."

The girls came into the room one by one when Miss Hardbroom called their name, but she left Mildred to last wanting a few extra minutes to talk to her.

"Mildred Hubble."

Mildred came into the room, and walked to the front and was about to take a sip of her potion when Constance stopped her.

"Mildred, I know that potion is correct, so you have passed this test. But to make something clear this will be the only time that I will help you like that with a test."

"I wasn't expecting the help today. I know that I'm not going to learn anything if you tell me it. So thank you."

"There is something I wish to ask you Mildred. As tomorrow is your birthday would you care to join me at Cosies for a cream tea to celebrate?"

"I would love to Miss Hardbroom. But Cosies is out of limits, and especially as I am not supposed to leave the grounds at the moment."

"Millie" Constance said reverting to the nickname that she never called Mildred but was to prove the point she was try to make. "When we are at alone you don't have to call me Miss Hardbroom, you can call me Mum or if you are not hundred percent comfortably in doing that the moment, Constance will suffice. And as for you restriction to the ground, seeing as I am the deputy head, I will over turn your restriction for the day only. But you will still have to carry on through the rest of your punishment."

"Okay Constance, thank you for the invite. And for letting me off restriction for the day."

"It's my pleasure Mildred. Now run along now. You don't want to be late for chanting."

Mildred quickly gathered the rest of her stuff together and left the room.

Constance pulled the drawer open on the right hand side of her desk and pulled out a small box. She placed it on the desk in front of herself. She was slightly upset that Mildred had called her Constance instead of Mum but their relationship was still only a few days old, but she was going to enjoy tomorrow with Mildred, the first time she had celebrated the birth of her daughter with her actually being there. And to give her something she had wanted to pass on since the day she was born. Something which was always passed to a girl who turned 13 in her family.

Enid stood in Mildred's room right by the door, slouching against the door frame as she asked Mildred a question

"So what are we going to do for you birthday tomorrow? " Enid asked as Maud sat at Mildred's desk and stroked Tabby who sat on it. "I know we can't do much as you are on castle restriction but I am sure that we can think of something interesting to do."

Mildred pushed herself up from her lying down and crossed her legs underneath herself.

"I can't tomorrow, Cons….Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said catching herself before she said her mother's name. She may have had her permission to call her that when they were alone together, but to use it with her friends was a different thing entirely. "She's invited me to Cosies Café to celebrate my birthday, and I've already accepted her invitation."

Enid looked disgusted at what Mildred had just said that she was going to spend the day with their teacher and not her friends, it was her thirteenth birthday and that would only happen once.

"You'd rather spend the day with HB than with us! Mildred, she may be your mother but she still's the teacher who made yours and out life's hell for the last year."

"You just don't understand Enid, I know exactly what she was like, but I've have seen a different side of her and she is my birth mother, I wanted to get to know her regardless if she is most fearsome teacher in school or not.

"But Millie, it's HB" Enid protested again which caused Mildred to storm out of her bedroom, she couldn't cope with the school making so much out the situation with Miss Hardbroom, let alone her friends.

Maud hissed at Enid just a second after Mildred left.

"You need to be more carefully"

Mildred moved through the castle before she run slap into Miss Drill.

"I'm sorry Miss Drill" Mildred said tears almost coming out of her eyes

Normally Miss Drill would have scold her for her behaviour, but she could see how much distress that she was in at that time, so she pulled her to the bench that was next to them, and was thankful it was there.

"What's the problem Mildred?" She asked her arm around Mildred

"It's just can't cope at the moment, since everyone found out that Miss Hardbroom is my mum, everyone had been looking at me like I have two heads, and now even my friends seem to be turning against me, all because I want to spend some time with Miss Hardbroom to get to know her."

"Millie, over time this will all die down and you will be yesterday news and as for you friends give them time, this is being a bit of a shock for them as much as it has been for you. Just remember you don't have to go through this alone, you can talk to me, Miss Hardbroom or even Miss Cackle, I'm are sure she be glad to listen. Just remember you are not alone"

The rest of that day dragged along, slowly for Mildred, she did get a apology of some sort out of Enid but she knew that was done to Maud pushing her to do so, apart from that Mildred had kept herself to herself, after dinner she excused herself and headed to her room, usually Friday nights meant they had some free time to themselves to do with what they wished, and this was the time in week she looked forward to but not this one, this was the reason she had head to her room, because she knew as soon as the teachers were out of sight, the jokes would of started, she had already had enough of Enid's snide comments behind the staffs back and the blame that she put on Mildred as she had been place in Detention every night including Saturdays for the next month. So she sat in her room and did her homework, something she would have normally left until Sunday night, but not this week, thankfully she was happy for the distraction of it this week,

Meanwhile Constance was in the staff room, about to enjoy what she thought was a well earned cup of tea, she like Mildred had being dealing with people talking behind her back but not to the degree which Mildred had felt that happened to her, many of the pupils were scared of the consequences if she found out what they were saying about her. She had just had to deal with the many rumours going around that were trying to figure out how a woman who had no time for men could of ended up pregnant at so, for some reason the girls were skipping past the most obvious and the only answer too that situation that she had had sex with a man. She knew that all the girls knew about the reproductive system and such alike, she had been the one to explain that topic to them as she had drawn the short straw when the Witches Guild had decided that the girls should be informed of such things while attending school, just in case of their parents failing to mention it, in the 12 years that children had spent with them before they sent them to Cackles Academy, So she had gone through it with 4 year groups, explaining information that must of them had known already especially the older girls who had gone through puberty already. But from some reason all the information that she imparted to them had been forgotten and wild stories where been passed around which she hoped would not be heard by Mildred at any point.

Heaping into cup a lot of sugar, one of her few weaknesses which no-one her ever figured out was her need for extremely sweetened tea and today more than ever, filling her cup up with hot water and avoiding the drips which always came from the tap on the tea urn she headed over to her chair next to the fire, gratefully that the rest of the staff were elsewhere so she could have her tea in peace, which only happened for a few minutes before Imogen Drill came into the staff room.

"Constance, I need to speak to you about Mildred." She said walking around to where Constance was sitting

"What about Mildred Imogen?"

"She ran into me almost crying, she's not coping very well at all with what has just happened I've been trying to get hold of you but with supervising the first years I haven't had the chance"

"Do you know where she is at the moment?" Constance said standing up and placing her tea onto the nearby table.

"I think she's in her room at the moment" Imogen said causing Constance to quickly disappear, and caused Imogen to mutter something to her.

"But it is probably not best that you appear in her room like that."

But Constance had already thought it through and appeared just outside Mildred's room, knowing that just appearing in her room was not the best thing to help grow their slowly budding relationship. She reached across and tapped the door lightly and spoke softly through it.

"Mildred, may I come in."

She heard a quiet approval come through the door, and she pushed it open slowly to find Mildred at her desk, her potions book in front of her, something which under normal circumstances would have shocked her completely. But this wasn't normal circumstances.

"Mildred, Miss Drill came and saw me, she told me that she you almost in tears in the corridor. What is the matter?" She said walking over to the desk.

"Everything, some of the girls have been making comments behind my back, and as for my friends even they seem to being turning their backs onto me."

Constance crouched down at Mildred's side and spoke to her, her left hand resting lightly on Mildred shoulder.

"I am probably repeating what Miss Drill told you already. This situation that has arose now is also a shock for them as well, and them being your friends they are worried for you being as to them I am still the big bad wolf in their eyes. But give them time and they will be the same friends as they were before. And as for the other girls I could always talk to them about it..."

"No, please don't. If you do it will only make things worse, as they will start incusing me of been a teachers pet."

"Okay won't talk to them Mildred. But forget about this situation for the moment, just looked forward to you birthday tomorrow instead"

The night went quickly for Mildred, as soon as her head had hit the pillow she was asleep, the need to sleep strong as the last affects from the potion that morning faded away to nothing. But that same couldn't be said for Constance, sleep that night was elusive, more elusive that it usually was. She had trouble with insomnia ever since she was at college, w fact that Amelia knew, and the reason that she always volunteered to watch over the girls at night, to break it up at least. Because of this fact she lived on wide awake potion, when her insomnia was at its worse, like it was at this time, she couldn't relax until everything was sorted. So this evening she sat in her room and listened to the sounds all around her, the girls snoring away, the movement of the girls cats in the rooms. Waiting for the day to begin, just when the sun was about to rise, she swallowed a bottle of potion and wrote a quick note, sneaking into Mildred's room she dared to wipe away from her face a clump of hair which had landed on it, and almost leaned over to kiss her when Mildred suddenly moved, leaving quickly she dropped the note on Mildred's bedside table where she knew she would see it as soon as she awoke and headed down to the kitchen to eat her breakfast alone as she normally did.

Mildred awoke about an hour later, the bell signifying it was time for her breakfast jarring her from her dreams. Stretching she notice the piece of paper on her bedside table and picked it up.

_Happy Birthday Mildred._

_I have spoken to Miss Cackle and for just today for your special birthday lunch, you can wear your own clothes whilst we are out of the school grounds._

_Come to my room as soon as you finished your breakfast as I have the first of two surprises for you._

_Constance_

What Mildred didn't know was how much that that her mother had wanted to have written Mum instead of Constance, but she didn't in case it would over step a mark

The surprise letter, buoyed Mildred and she quickly got dressed and for what must have been the first time since she had started at the school she was like forward to her breakfast. Not the breakfast part itself but the part which would come after it and also the rest of the day.

It was Imogen's turn to supervise Breakfast something which she hated to do, especially on a Saturday, none of the students and her including didn't want to get up at this time on a Saturday but Miss Hardbroom always insisted they did. She was standing by the door when she saw the first lot of students came in and bringing someone who was not usually coming in there so early.

"My Mildred, this earliest I have seen you turn up to breakfast. May I ask what the occasion is?"  
"It's my birthday Miss, and Miss Hardbroom wants to see me as soon as I have eaten so I thought I would get it out of the way."

"Well, Happy Birthday to you Mildred.

Mildred quickly eat her breakfast, pretty much not noticing what she was putting into her mouth, her friends wandered in not so long after she finished, and she spent a few minutes with them as they gave her the cards that they had made for her. But they didn't keep her long they knew that she had a lot on her mind, so they let her go without a word at all.

She took the trip across to the part of the castle which had the teachers rooms, and while she was walking up the stairs she had this thought, a though that almost made her laugh out loud, the thought that she would be caught by HB at anytime and thrown in detention. Something which shouldn't have appeared in her mind, she had permission to be here and her mother had requested that she came.

She quickly reached the door which she knew was the entrance to her room, all the girls in the academy knew that it was hers, the label door was not needed, and the room always had felt like it had a flashing NO ENTRY sign above it. But not to her know.

She knocked the door.

"You can come in Mildred"

She pushed the door open and stepped into the room, getting the second look at the place that Miss Hardbroom called home for the second time in many time.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Mildred and you can come into the room without my permission, now come and sit over here with me."

Mildred walked across the room quickly and sat down, on what she was shocked to find out a comfortable chair something which she never expected to find in Miss Hardbroom's room.

Constance pulled out of her pocket and placed on the table in front of her a letter.

"Mildred, this is part of the surprise. I'm want you to read this first and then I will explain it afterwards"

Mildred picked up the letter, and instantly recognized the writing on the front as being he adoptive mothers.

_Happy Birthday Mildred._

_I know by the time you read this letter you will know that your Deputy Headmistress is actually your birth mother, something which will come as a surprise to you especially as you believe that you come from a non-witch background. But I and your father have known since the day we adopted you that you had witch blood in you veins, which is why we pushed so hard to get you into Cackles._

_One thing that we must tell you is that we didn't know until she contacted us a few days ago that your birth mother was actually your teacher._

_Me and your father have discussed and know you as much as we do, we know you will be apprehensive to make a relationship, but go ahead as you deserve to get to know her well._

_This is why we have come to an agreement with her, which will be explained to you by her now._

_Happy Birthday again my darling daughter_

_Love Mum and Dad._

"Mildred, the reason I got you to read this letter first was a lead up to ask you a question. I asked your parents for the possibility that I could spend some time with away from school during the holidays times, not by me visiting you when you were at home but staying with me but this will only happen if you happy to do so, If you feel uncomfortable in anyway you do not need to agree to it all."

Before she could even finish her sentence Mildred had already spoken.

"I would love to spend time alone with you I think that is what we need, but we can't spend it her at the academy, it would just be to strange."

"Don't worry Mildred; I have somewhere where we can go where we will not be disturbed by anyone."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Constance would of loved to have spent hours just sitting in her room talking to Mildred, but time had flown quickly for them, and seeing it would take them a while to get to Cosies Café, so she sent Mildred away to get ready, and being as she was the deputy headmistress she had a few things that she needed to arrange, being out of the grounds for any of the staff members took arrangement, they may not have to teach classes at the weekend but there was still duties they had to perform and the girls still needed supervision.

Gathering what she needed to take with her, she left her room to take the walk down to Amelia's office, she would of normally just appeared outside the office, the art of popping always was a quick way to navigate around the cavernous castle but it always took so much energy, and anyway today she needed the time to work something out in a mind, a question that she wanted to put to Amelia.

She noticed on her walk down, the way the students would shying away from her, they seem to want to get as far away as possible from her, the walk she took through the castle was brisk and she quickly reached her destination, standing outside Amelia's she moved her arm up to rap the door.

"Come in." A voice beckoned from within the room.

Opening the door, she walked in, Amelia was seated behind her desk, a cup of tea as always nearby and a slice of lemon cheesecake undoubtedly delivered from cosies was near, a fork with it as she waited for the right moment to enjoy it.

"Yes, Constance. What can I do?"

"It's just to say that I am about to leave the grounds with Mildred and to ask you a question headmistress

"Go ahead Constance, ask away."

"As you know Amelia, usually during half term or mostly most of the holiday time I spend at the academy, I am just enquiring that if it would be possible to be away from the academy for a few days during the Impending half term holiday"

"To spend time with Mildred, I presume?"

"Yes" Constance said stepping into the room more "I have spoke with her adoptive parents and they have agreed and so has Mildred that we need some time together alone, something which we will not achieve whilst we are in the academy its self, there is too many distractions here for the both of us."

"Certainly Constance, I am not going to disapprove, thankfully there is no half-term holiday planned so we will be able to do without you, so go Constance."

"Thank you Headmistress." Constance said glad to have got that out of the way

She was trying to find a way to excuse herself, but thankfully Amelia saved.

"You can go Constance, and enjoy yourself; undoubtedly Mildred is out side waiting for you now."

"Thank you again Headmistress" She said as she made her exit, to find that in fact Amelia was correct and Mildred was waiting for her, but not a Mildred she was used to seeing, seeing that all the time she spent with Mildred previously was during school time and to do with school trips, she had never had the chance to see Mildred away from everyone else and in her own clothes, what she was wearing not to her taste, but she didn't mention it, due to the simple fact that she knew, nobodies parent s ever liked what their children.

She spotted something tucked underneath's Mildred's arm, it was wrapped up so she couldn't see it. "May I inquire Mildred, what you have under you arm?"

"I'm afraid not." Mildred replied a beaming smile on her face. "Let me say that it is just a little surprise that I have planned for you."

For the first few minutes they didn't talk they were just enjoying each other's company, but possible that was not a hundred percent the exact answer, there was issues that they were skirting around and questions that they both needed to ask, but Mildred had the most to ask, questions to ask about the last year she had spent in school, questions that she needed to ask her mother, and questions that she would leave to later, knowing that these would be the hardest, questions about her father.

She stole a look at her mother, it was not like she had to acquaint herself with what she looked like, or what she even wore, she knew that intimately already, but she wanted to know why she did, why she pulled her hair back so severely. She has seen on many occasions how beautiful her hair was done, had remarked about it before, even people had commented at how much they hair looked the same and the first time, since the first day she had meet Miss Hardbroom, she was starting to see the similarities between them and similarities which would come as she got older.

For some reason she couldn't start the conversation, which was unlike her, she usually babbled away, that was one of the things that usually got her in trouble, her inability to stop talking when she got in trouble which got her in either more. But one of her other traits got the conversation started.

Her trait for being clumsy

As you see, while she walked through the forest, one of her shoelaces came undone, and at the exact wrong time as well, as she brought the other shoe down and then she toppled as she tried to move her other foot, hitting the floor hard on her way down. Constance stopped as soon as she noticed the yelp of pain, and turned to see Mildred on the floor, going to her side she helped Mildred up and moved her over to a nearby log to use. A small trickle of blood was coming down from her right knee, which cause Constance to pull out her hankie, something which was always present where either she went and started to wipe the blood away

"I bet you can't believe that you have ended up with a daughter as clumsy as me."

"I'll let you into a little secret Mildred, when I was your age I was as clumsy as you are now."

"You were clumsy, I don't believe it. At the academy you seem the least likely person to fall over, or do anything stupid"

"Oh, but I was Mildred, you see you are more like me than you think, I just grew out of my clumsiness as I grew older, and I bet you will do too. But you flapping shoelaces don't help you in that clumsiness that you have."

Constance gave Mildred's knee one more quick wipe, and looked at, it wasn't bad but she wanted to give it a proper clean.

"I've done my best Mildred, but I want to give it a proper clean when I get to the café" Constance said offering her hand to help Mildred up, after Mildred have made it up she grabbed the parcel that she had been carrying and was about to tuck it underneath her arm when Mildred went to stop her.

"Hold on, I'll carry that still, I don't want you to take a peek until we get to Cosies."

Constance passed it back to her

"As you wish Mildred."

The rest of the trip to the café was uneventful for both of them, and the rain was just threatening to start as they made it inside the building, to be welcomed as usually be a beaming Mrs Cosie.

"Hello Constance and my Mildred Hubble. How can I help you?"

"If we can just have a small table away from everyone, and if possible a first aid kit so I can clear up Mildred's cut."

"Certainly "she said as she moved them quickly to the back of the place, picking up two menus at the front to pass to them

Soon Mildred's knee was clean and bandaged up, and Mrs Cosie quickly took their order, leave them two alone.

Constance was heading to her bag to grab the second item that she was going to give Mildred, the family heirloom which was going to be passed down to another generation

"I thought it would be a good time now Mildred to give you, your second birthday surprise.

"Actually Constance, can I give you mine first, I've been wanting to do it since we left the academy."

"As you wish, it is your birthday."

Mildred grabbed the parcel which she had brought with her from under the table and passed over to Constance, where she slowly took the wrapping off it, inside there was a photo album, something which intrigued her all together, but the biggest surprise was what lay inside, something which would make her happy beyond belief, inside was photos, photos of Mildred throughout her life until the time she came to Cackles Academy, captured within these pages were birthdays & Christmas, starting school and also leaving, important parts of her life that Constance had missed.

"Oh my god Mildred, it's so thoughtful, thank you so much." That was just about as much that she could manage, as she flicked through the pages.

"I presumed that you wouldn't have any photos of me, probably not even one of me as a baby, Mum made this for me when I started at Cackles in case I got homesick, this is my special gift to you, so you can know what I was like as I grew up."

The emotion that has been caused by this simple gift was immense for Constance, she never presumed that she was going to get anything like this, she had been content with the memories that she had of Mildred for the short time she had been with her as a baby and the memories that she created of her from the times they had shared at the academy. So this album was a treasure trove to her, a little peek into the life that had missed because of her being a coward, because of her inability to stand up to her own parents.

"Thank you again for this wonderful gift, you don't know how much this means to me, that you've shared this with me. Now I want to give something to you a well, the surprise that I keep mentioning to you."

She took out of her bag that small box that she had removed from her desk the day before and placed it in front of Mildred; she quickly picked it up and opened it to reveal a locket and chain, a very antique looking locket and chain.

She was shocked at the present that she had been giving, she wasn't expecting something like this, hers and Constance's relationship was still in its infancy. "Constance, I can't accept this it is too much. You should keep it."

"It it's yours Mildred, it's been yours since the day you were born, I was just looking after it for you."

"How do you mean it was mine? It can't be."

"Mildred, that locket and chain has been in my family for centuries; it is passed on to oldest girl in my family when she turns thirteen, that's you Mildred, that locket was giving to me when I turned thirteen and when you were born it was destined to come to you."

"But what would happen if I hadn't found out about us or if I hadn't come to Cackles."

"I would have held onto it until the day I actually found you, but that didn't happen Mildred, you know about me, so please accept the locket Mildred, it is yours."

Mildred looked at it one more time, ultimately deciding what to do with it, should she keep it or reject it and potential reject her mother along with it. But in the end the decision was not hard, there's one thing that she was sure about in her turbulent life at that moment, that she wanted to get to know Constance Hardbroom, to have her in life in some sort of way as someone she could not depended on and not just have her once again as a teacher. So she kept it

Once Mildred had confirmed that she would keep it, Constance stood up and carefully taking the locket out of its box, she walked around Mildred to place the locket and chain around her neck where it belonged.

Their tea came out quickly, pretty much as soon as Constance had placed the locket around her daughter's neck. Constance was never an enjoyer of cakes but she knew Mildred enjoyed this place due to the amount of times she attempted going out of bounds to visit it. Constance only had one vice, which Mildred was about to spot.

Constance was putting her sixth spoon of sugar into her tea and was deciding if she would go for her seventh while she looked up and saw a smile on Mildred's face, a very big smile one caused by someone stopping themselves for laughing.

"What's so fun?" She asked while she stirred her tea

"For someone who says she doesn't like sweet food, you seem to be putting an awful lot of sugar in your tea," Mildred replied with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice

Constance almost laughed at that comment, after working at the academy with Davina and Amelia for the last 10 years and with Imogen for five years they had never noticed her habit with her tea but one afternoon with Mildred and she had already noticed it.

"Let me just tell you something Mildred you are the first person since I came to Cackles Academy that has noticed that, and yes I am not a big fan of sweets and cakes that is mainly to do with my mother telling me it was not good for me to eat such things, that is where I picked up the habit for lots of sugar in my tea it was only way I could slip through sweet things when she was around, and after many years the habit stuck with me and here thirty years on from when I started my mother has still never realised."

Mildred was smiling widely at the memory Constance had just shared with her, the fact that she had been a bit of rebellious child the same as any other child of the world, and the fact that Constance was not the perfect woman that the pupils and her had always thought, she had her own flaws.

"I've amused you haven't I Mildred, now I've revealed something like that to you, perhaps you can tell me something about your Childhood, a little titbit of what you were like when you were young."

Mildred took a moment to decide that, but she came up with moment in her childhood and like her mothers it was food based.

"When I was younger I used to detest Broccoli and Cauliflower so much that the only way that Mum could find to make me eat it was to cover it in cheese sauce, the only thing she never found out was that I would eat the cheese sauce of it and when she wasn't looking throw it in the bin, a bit like what I used to do with the food at the Academy when I first started there."

Constance remembered that time so vividly, when the first years had revolted against the menu, but she especially remembered the incidents that involved Mildred but she wasn't going to dwell on that, she had forgiven her for that, as all she wanted was a blank slate for them to start on."

"So do you eat Broccoli now then Mildred?"

"Yeah, I've gotten used to it, mainly since I came to the academy and had no choice to eat it or go with out."

The carried on with their tea, but to anyone who was scrutinized them careful they would see a barrier between them. Each of them was too scared to take the next step and actually get to know each other properly, the were back too the same situation that had happened in the woods, no idea what to say to each other next, but Mildred was going to solve that, she was going to take a sledgehammer to the brick wall, to find out about where she came from.

"Constance, can I ask you about my family, my grandparents? If that's ok"

"Of course, you have every right to know about you family."

Constance as only going ahead with talking about her parents because of Mildred; she hadn't had much to do with them since they pretty much forced her into putting Mildred up for adoption.

"I'm not sure what I can say, their really just my parents and that's it. My mother was a teacher until she became pregnant, that's when she gave it up to look after me, that was my fathers decision, he's really traditional, he believes that women should stay at home. According to my mother there were many arguments between them about her working until me cam along. As for my father, I was never really sure what his job was the only thing I knew was that he would be away for days at time. That was until I was about t15, then he retired, he is very much older than my mother, but he still the last time I saw acted and looked like some sixty instead of someone in their eighties."

"What about brothers and sisters? "

"My parents discussed it and it never happened, but because of that they were able to concentrate on me more, instead of being sent away to witch school I was homeschooled until I went to college. And that's pretty much it; I haven't had much to do with them since…"

"Since my adoption"

"Yes" Constance said looking at the floor

Mildred could see the Constance was starting to get uncomfortable, that discussing her family was not a good thing. She was trying at the moment to find something that she could discuss which was comfortable, but she didn't need to Constance did it for her.

"So Mildred what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Well Maud, Enid…."

Constance and Mildred made it back to the academy, unscathed, no accidents happening to either one on the way back through the forest. As soon as they set foot in they went their separate ways, Mildred to find her friends so they could talk before dinner and Constance to find the giant pile of paperwork and marking that she had to complete before Monday.

Mildred headed past the library, and unfortunately misheard something she shouldn't of, their was a number of third years girls in there pretending to do their homework, but in reality there were gossiping and they was only one topic they were favouring Mildred and Miss Hardbroom.

"Have you heard the latest idea about Miss Hardbroom got pregnant?"

"Someone suggested in the first year that it was caused by Immaculate Conception, but I think it actually makes sense, because I'm sure that no man would ever look at her like that."

Mildred stood at the door almost in tears, she hated what was going on, for herself and now for Constance, this was the first time she had overheard the other pupils in the school discussing how she had come about, this was something that was private, something that should stay between her and Constance, she only knew a little of the story of her own birth and her father. She didn't even know his name, was he wizard or a regular man, how old he was and how her parents had meet. She knew nothing much about her mother either.

And the gossiping was getting to her, she need the break that was coming up so badly. Time alone and time to talk things.

But whilst Mildred was coping with what she had overheard, Constance ha d made her way back to the staffroom, her giant pile of paperwork with her as she prepared to start it. She headed across the room to the desk she normal worked at; someone in the staff also knew that as well because sitting on the desk was a letter. A letter when picked it up and read the front of it after placing her stuff on table had very familiar handwriting on the front of it.

Her mothers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Constance just stood their staring at that letter, ten years had passed since she had last had heard from her mother. That was a long time, and Constance felt that this letter arriving right now was not a coincidence at all and she had a strange feeling now that what had happened recently had filtered down to her and also her father.

Carefully opening the envelope she pulled out a letter and while letting the envelope drop onto the table, she sat down on the chair that was next to it and started to read

Dearest Constance,

I know it has been a long time since you have heard from me and vice versa, but I have heard some news which I thought I would confirm with you for the sake of the Hardbroom reputation.

I have heard from a friend of the family that you have made contact with your child, and also that she is a pupil at the academy which you teach.

You already know mine and you father's feelings about the child that you had and that for the good of the family name she would not be associated with us at all. But it seems that you have announced to the whole school about her being your daughter something which you should not have done.

There are many influential people within witch's society whose children are currently being taught, and undoubtedly they will inform the parents.

We know that what you have revealed can not be revoked, but we wish that you will save some part of our family name and cease contact with your daughter immediately.

This is for the…….

Constance couldn't read anymore and she dropped it back on the table, tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes, stinging as they did. Thirteen years has passed since Mildred had been born and still her parents disapproved of the very fact of her existence, their own granddaughter. Something which other people would have seen as a blessing they viewed as a curse.

But she knew that she couldn't just let them bully her like this, now that the first letter had come, more would until she did what they had told her to do, this was something she could not put up with, she was a thirty five year old woman who for the past ten years had been making decisions for herself.

She knew she had to nip it in the bud right at the start, she was going to do something that she said that she never would, and that was to go and she her parents, because a letter wouldn't work, only person to person would she be able to get out the feelings that had been festering in her for so long and maybe be doing so she would be able to heal herself and go back to being the carefree person she had once been instead of the hardnosed woman that she knew that she had become.

So at first light tomorrow she was going to try and get a piece of her life back for her own sake and that of Mildred's as well.

As soon as dawn came Constance departed, she hadn't mentioned to anyone that she was going, not even to Mildred, she hoped she would be there and back before anyone noticed her absence

Her flight took her half an hour, and for a little while she paid no attention to what direction she was travelling, until she released by looking down one that the landscape she used to fly across many years ago had changed so much and that it may be a good idea to look where she was going.

But soon enough she sighted the place which was all so familiar to her, her parent's house and when she saw it a small chill went down her back. Landing nearby she hid away her broomstick and stood their trying to get the courage and her fortitude back which had disappeared in the night. Thankfully at least she didn't have to worry about them not being awake; they had always been early risers.

Walking carefully across the grass to the front door she stood there for a moment collecting all her thoughts together before she knocked the door which was whipped open fast.

A woman in her mid-sixties was stood by it and was a little surprised at who she found at it.

"Constance?"

"Hello Mother, I need to come in there is something we need to discuss"

"Your father isn't going to be happy about this. We haven't seen you for what must be ten years and now you turn up demanding to come in."

"You know my reasons for coming here Mother; I received your letter and know I am here to tell you a few things."

"Well if you going to say those things Constance, you can say them from the doorstep, because that is the furthest you are going to get to coming into this house."

"Fine Mother, if you want the whole area to know our business then we go ahead, but seeing you have been covering this information up for years then you might want to invite me in, because seeing you are so embarrassed by it, as for me frankly I don't care who finds out."

Constance suddenly found her mothers hand around her wrist and she was quickly pulled into the house, her mother was a lot of stronger than what people would assume for someone her age, so she managed to pull her daughter in easily

"You will stop talking like that Constance; you know how important our family name in society. Yet you have no shame on telling the world your dirty little secret."

"Firstly Mother, I am not five years old anymore; I am a woman in my own right. And secondly, the fact that I have a child should not be construed as something dirty. It's is a normal part of life."

"Normal is when a child is born in wedlock, not when the mother is a single parent and the father of the child has disappeared. You having sex out of marriage was bad enough but bringing a bastard child into the mix and the family's reputation is really at risk. That is why we had the child adopted, to the save the family, but you have ruined that now by going out and seeking that child."

"I didn't seek her out mother, I was surprised when she turned up at the academy but I adapted. And of course Mildred would found out about her parentage at some point, if she hadn't of found out now, she still could of tried to find me when she turned eighteen. And wouldn't it of hurt more to find out that I had been lying to her for the four years she was at the academy. Now was the perfect time for her to find out and for the rest of the community, because both me and Mildred have nothing at all to be ashamed of!

"Constance Maria Hardbroom!" A strong male spoke, the voice of her father."You will not speak to your mother like that in my house."

"Hello Father" Constance said as her father stepped into the room, he still was as imposing as he ever was, and he was angry.

"Constance Hardbroom, you will not disrespect out family in that manner, if you have something to discuss you should do so in adult manner seeing you have already reminded your mother of that very obvious fact. I am guessing that the letter that I asked your mother to send to you is the problem

Mildred stood outside Constance's room waiting for a response that didn't seem to be coming anytime, so she took a big step and just opened the door, not sure if their would be any consequences to her actions at all, would she be in trouble for barging into the room. But when she got in their, her mother wasn't in their as well, she hadn't been seen anywhere in the castle at all which was unlike her, everyone knew that she was always the first to rise everyday and also the one that woke them, but not today she had disappeared and Mildred hadn't seen anything of her since the parted after her birthday lunch yesterday,

Stepping further into her room she noticed something missing, a very important item that she had only just giving to Constance, the photo album and one other important item that was always in her room, her broomstick.

But Mildred hadn't noticed one important item that was in the room, sitting innocently on Constance's Dressing table, that letter, but that was about to change as she walked passed the table, not meaning to read she glanced at it slightly, and was about to pay no attention to it when she noticed her name on it and quickly read it.

This was the reason that her mother had disappeared on her and for the moment she was worried that Constance had done what the letter had said but the one major thought that she had had in her head since the day that she found out was back.

And all she could think was that it was all her fault.

Constance stood in the middle of her parent's kitchen, not knowing where to start, she had came all fired up to have what she thought now would be the final argument with parents, because she knew this would definitely be the last time she would have anything to do with her family.

"Well Constance, I thought you had something to discuss."

It was just like her father to make her feel like she was five years again, so she unwrapped the parcel she had brought with .her and pulled out the photo album that Mildred had given her and passed it to her mother.

"Just look at this"

"What is it?" Her mother said holding it

"Photo's of your granddaughter. She gave them to me yesterday. As i have already said look at them."

She could see in her mother's eye's that she wanted to look at the album but was holding back. But her father took over the ultimate decision, grabbing the album out of his wife's hand he threw it to the floor shouting as he did.

"You will stop with this now. Me and your mother want nothing to do with your bastard child. And you shouldn't either. If you continue with what you are do with your child, then you are disowned from this family and your inheritance."

The only thing her father had done then was to make her realize that her mother really did want to get to know her granddaughter but was to scared to speak out. It was unmistakeable now in her body language and her eyes. Ten years as a teacher had taught her to-do that. And she now had an idea.

Bending down to retrieve the photo album and the few photos that had come out she selected the newest one and placed it in her hand concealing it from everyone. She stood back up and spoke to her father for what she knew would be the last time.

"I do not care if you disown me father.

I have had nothing to do with you for ten years and have managed fine. I am not giving up contact with Mildred." Walking to the door she pretended to trip next to her mother who caught her giving her time to slip the photo of Mildred into her hand, so if her mother at anytime wanted to know about her granddaughter she will have the chance.

"Goodbye mother, Goodbye father."

She said just before getting out the door. She walked briskly to the wood's keeping her composure until she made it to her broom. Where as soon she made it to their she broke down and sobbed wildly."

Mildred sat in the courtyard, completely alone, her friends had tried to repeatedly come and sit next to her but she kept pushing them away, she needed to be alone badly. The letter that she had read, the one that was sent from what was technically her grandmother had hurt her, the hate she felt from that woman just for existing was overwhelming, Something a thirteen year old girl shouldn't have any knowledge of, the fact that other human beings could be so hurtful. She wanted to talk to Constance so much, but still she hadn't returned and Mildred was hoping that she hadn't followed the instructions that her mother had sent to her.

Because that meant that she would lose her birth mother before she had a chance to know anything at all.

Constance flew quickly over the forest happy to be heading home to the place she considered to be her home, her emotions were fraught and her thoughts were jumbled, after just a short time in the vicinity of her family she was a wreck like the day she was when she walked out all them years ago, but that trip had gave her some insight, that it was her father that was pulling the strings, it was him that was deciding what her mother did, what she said and what she wrote. What her mother said was not what she believed, that she did want something to do with Mildred like herself, and Constance wished she had a way of taking her mother away from her father, but she didn't and she hoped that her mother would at some point realize herself that she wanted to know her granddaughter.

Mildred deserved to know all about her family and that meant her father as well. But that was for a later point in time, at the moment something more pressing was happening.

Constance landed in the middle of the courtyard and saw Mildred sitting by herself her back against the broom shed and tears almost coming out of her eyes, this was not what she expected to come back to, but it only took her a moment to release what had caused this, lying on the floor next to her was that offending letter, that was the thing that had caused her daughter's sadness.

Walking quickly to Mildred she placed her broomstick on the floor and the photo album next to it and knelt next to her.

"What's the matter Mildred?"

"You haven't left me then? You haven't done what your mother said you should do."

"You we're never meant to see that letter Mildred, so just forget the contents. And as for cutting contact with you, I will never stop having anything to-do with you unless you tell me to leave yourself alone."

Mildred gestured at the letter and spoke quietly and with so much emotion.

"But they are your parents, shouldn't you listen to what they say."

"As you get older Mildred you will find out one fact about adults that we not always right, and this is one example of that. I believe and I hope you believe that you are part of the family, you are the future for our family, and my parent's ways are dying out and have been for years.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed at Cackles Academy since the revelation about Constance Hardbroom and Mildred Hubble and things were as just as unstable as they had been as on the day it had happened. As nothing hardly ever happened in Cackles Academy, this was the biggest piece of news that this school had ever had,

But this time was not good for Mildred and Constance, the constant stories about them, the gossiping and the rumors had start to wear them down and both were thankfully that half-term was nearly upon them as a break away was they mostly needed. But the whole time had been more trying for Mildred, something which she had not let on to Constance as much as she should have, Knowing that the bullies would love the thought of her running of to her mother.

But that was something which was going to chance all too soon and not in a good way.

Mildred was seated in her room, hiding away from all her problems, and even her friends as well, things between them had become even more strained since that faithful day, with the fact that Enid had stopped trusting her with information believing that she would passed it straight onto Constance.

There was only one person who had much to do with her at all and that was the ever faithfully Maud, but even she couldn't stay with her 24 hours day. That really left only one person who she could really talk to, but if she talked to her the gossips would go into overdrive. It was the perfect catch 22 situation.

The breakfast bell sounded out throughout the castle, and grabbing her bag from the chair Mildred walked down to the hall to eat, normally before this whole situation she would have been one of the last to go to breakfast but now she was one of the first everyday just to keep away from the majority of the pupils to avoid as many whispered comments as possible

Grabbing her food she went and sat at the only empty in the room trying to avoid grabbing the eye of Constance knowing that would set people of even more. She had wished that today had not been the day where she would of covered the meals but it wasn't, This meant that todays meals were going to be twice as hard to get through.

Walking into the hall Ethel spied Mildred all alone, she had recently completed her set of detentions and was waiting for a chance to pay Mildred back, with her co-hort Drusilla she walked over to Mildred's table.

"All alone Mildred? Lost all your precious friends now?" She said with a gleeful smile over her face.

Mildred looked down at her porridge and spoke,

"Go away Ethel, you've been warned about bothering me like this."

Mildred looked up at Ethel, and spoke her voice so weary.

"Just leave me alone Ethel, Miss Hardbroom has warned you all ready about what will happen to any pupil who is seen to harass me. Your playing with fire Ethel."

Ethel sat down next to Mildred and spoke.

"I'm happy to do this Mildred because I don't believe you will be running to your mummy. You've been avoiding her as much as you possibly can to stop the gossip involving you two, So Mildred your threats mean nothing to me."

Mildred sat there unsure as what to do at that moment in time, she should go to her birth mother and tell her what had occurred, but Ethel was right, that would only cause more problems over time.

"So Teachers Pet what are you going to do? I'd love to see"

In that moment something in Mildred snapped, the tears started to fall down her face, and sat at her seat not wanting to move at all, and not caring who saw her in this state. The tension of the last few weeks come out with every teardrop.

Constance saw Mildred at the table, her heart was pulled by the state that Mildred was now in and she hurried across the hall to be beside Mildred to support her.

Helping up Mildred she whispered into her ear.

"Come with me Mildred."

They only managed to get as far as the nearest bench away from the hall before Mildred's legs start to go from underneath her. Constance dragged her almost to the bench and sat her down, her arms still slightly around her, something which of late Mildred had shied away from, letting her actually touch her in anyway. But not today as Mildred relaxed into her arms and continued crying,

"Whats wrong Mildred" Constance said softly to her, grabbing hold of her a little more.

"Everything! Since i found out about you nothing has been the same. Everyone is talking behind my back, I've almost lost all my friends. And with Enid coming over just to bother me something snapped and I couldn't stop crying."

"Why didn't you tell me this Mildred? I could of helped. I thought you were coping well with everything that had happened, i though that was the reason why you weren't coming to me much."

Mildred pulled out of Constance's arms and just looked at the floor.

"I didn't come to you because it would make the bullying much more, me not coming to you was not me being strong it was me protecting myself. I haven't been coping at all."

Mildred stood up and walked away, leave Constance alone, alone in her thoughts, realizing for the first time the pain her daughter had held in side and wishing she had noticed soon

Mildred waited for the hall to be empty before she returned to receive her school bag from there, known that the breakdown that she had just had would all ready be around the school, and she didn't want to have to think about having to discuss it to much later.

Looking at the clock she realized, that she was going to be late to potions class if she didn't hurry. This wasn't something which she had done since that day, and how that it was going to affect there relationship and how the other pupils saw it.

She located the bag exactly where she had left it, by the chair she had sat while she ate the smallest amount of breakfast before she ran. Picking it up she broke into a ran as she tried to make her way to class before it started.

Constance was at the front of the class checking the time one more time before she she started the class, totally aware of the fact that Mildred hadn't arrived yet, this was the first time that this had happened since there new relationship had started. Turning around to face the board she wrote the topic that the class will be looking at that week, when she heard the sound of the door open. Not turning around from the board she spoke.

"Mildred Hubble, you are late." She was in teacher mode at that moment of time, something which she always swapped over to since she had started her career as a teacher. This side was the only side that most people ever saw, and for this moment this was the side that Mildred would be getting. And she hoped that she realized why.

"I'm sorry Miss Hardbroom." Mildred said sliding into her seat, perturbed at the tone which was in Constance's Voice. This was the voice that she had usually only gotten out of Constance but since they had started to get to know each other the tone had slipped slightly.

The first hour of the class went without a hitch, the potion was explained, the new ingredients the were using were shown, and now it was down to the girl to mix it themselves. The usual sounds were heard in the class, the bubbling from the cauldrons, the whispering of lab partners, and the sound of Constance's shoes as she paced around the lab visiting every workbench in turn. Everything was going well until Mildred accidentally bumped into Ethel spilling some of her potion onto her skin, which turned a bright shade of green a moment later.

"Look what you've done Hubble Bubble" She said pushing Mildred away who landed into the nearest workbench, Knocking over a few cauldron as she did, that spilled exactly where Constance had been standing, landing onto her bare hands and a small amount catching her necks.

She had seen exactly what had happened and walked over to where Ethel was standing and spoke to her.

"Ethel, I want you to apologize to Mildred for what you have just done."

"No Miss, she just spilled her potion onto me, she did it deliberately."

"Ethel Hallow, I saw exactly what happened, Mildred split that potion by accident,"

"I wont apologize Miss. She is trying to pay me back for earlier. I don't care."

Constance took a deep breath and tried to maintain her composure.

"Fine Ethel, If you want it that why, Headmistress's office now"

Ethel stomped out of the room, upset at what had happened.

Constance saw Mildred holding her wrist and walked over to her.

"Miss Drill is in the staff room, go and see her i will be with you shortly."

Constance rapped up her class as fast as she could and hurried down to the staff room, to find just Mildred and Imogen in there. Mildred's wrist bandaged up, obviously from where she had hurt herself earlier.

"Imogen, can you excuse us for a moment please."

Imogen quickly walked out of the room and left them to it

"How are you?" She said waking over to the chair next to her and sitting down

"Ok" She mumbled out

"Truthfully?"

"You want the truth? I wish you hadn't told Ethel to apologize to me like that, It's only going to make things worse!"

"She needed to be told Mildred. She needs to learn how to apologize, and you need not be afraid of getting people to do that to. You have the same rights as everyone else"

"You just don't get it, by doing that you have made my life ten times worse. And you can't be around all the time to protect me."

Mildred stood up and walked to the window.

"We need to find a way to be mother and daughter and also teacher and pupil, and we need to find it soon. Because if we don't do that soon, I think may have to leave Cackles Academy for good"

R:N: Yay! Finally an update for you guys. Sorry about disappearing but with finishing up UNI for my final year. i had a lot of work to get done. But now it is done it's time for update. Read and Review please. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Constance was shocked at what Mildred had just uttered, she hadn't even thought at any time that Mildred would consider leaving Cackles Academy. But that was the moment when it hit her hard. She could lose Mildred again as soon as she had found her. She was not usual one who had to think about how she could solve things. The path was usually straight for her.

But before she could even speak Mildred had bolted, leaving Constance in the room by herself, she hadn't wanted to hear her Mothers response to what she had just told her, Constance felt so broken, and she had felt like that for a while.

Mildred may of stated that she was sick of the problems which there new found relationship had caused, but she had shared with Mildred none of the problems which had occurred for her since the truth had been outed more publically then it had been planned. Pupils sniggering and talking behind her back, outlandish theories about Mildred's Conception, letters from parents questioning what had happened and the affect that it would have on the schooling of their children. And even OFWITCH threatening to perform an inspection due to her revelation,

But she was happy to make her stuff second place for Mildred's happiness. But from the top of her tower she hadn't seen exactly how bad things had got for Mildred. Something which now had to be remedied and fast or Mildred would end up leaving.

Amelia walked into the staff room to find her dejected headmistress slumped slightly in her chair a massive change from the usual poker straight way she deported herself

"Constance, I have just seen Mildred running through the corridor extremely upset. What has happened?"

"She has just told me how bad the bullying has got, and the fact that she is thinking about leaving the academy to get away from it."

Amelia went and sat next to Constance.

"I didn't realize that things had got that bad." She said this with a note of care in her voice.

"And neither did i Headmistress"

"Do you know how you can solve this situation?"

The thing is Constance couldn't respond to that question, she was completely out of ideas, but she knew that she had to do something soon.

Mildred sat in the middle of her bed, her legs crossed underneath her as she tried to keep her interest in her potions book as the end of half term test loomed, and with it another opportunity to fail.

She heard her room door creak slightly, and looking up she Maud coming through it.

"How are you Millie?" She asked concerned about her friend.

"Okay. I'm guessing you've heard about this morning?"

"Yes, I did" Maud said going to sit on the bed by Mildred.

"We are all worried about you Mildred."

"You mean we, as in you, Enid, Jadu and Ruby, I presume. So why are you the only one who has come to check on me."

"Because, there not sure how to talk to you now."

"I'm still the same person, I haven't changed personality because i have found out who my birth mother actually is. They can still talk to me!" Mildred start to project some of her frustration into her voice.

At that moment, Constance appeared in Mildred's room, popping out of thin air as she usually did to catch them unaware and usually doing something mischievous."

"Leave us Maud" Constance said sternly.

Maud left quickly, she could see how upset the deputy headmistress was, but not upset as in angry but something else, an emotional upset that she had never seen on her before.

Mildred turned at her mother and glared unrelentingly at her

"Why did you send her away? She wasn't causing any problems."

"Because Mildred, I needed to speak to you alone."

"Anything you want to say to me you can say to her, there are no secrets between us at all."

Constance let out an exasperated sigh at that moment and started to walk around the room.

"I sent her away Mildred because this I want to tell you is a personal secret of mine, something which i hope obviously you will not share with Maud."

Mildred mumbled something which could be considered to have been her saying "Of Course"

"As you know Mildred, it has been over four weeks since you found out the truth about me being your mother. And in your eyes you are the only one that has had problems since that point. I hate to tell you this Mildred but it is something that you have to know. Something which you have to see so you can gain some perspective over this situation."

Mildred stood up from her bed and grabbed Constance's right elbow and stopped her.

"What did you mean by that I'm not the only one with problems?"

"I meant by that was that things have not been plain sailing for me as well, things have happened which have affected me as well. The parents of some pupils have questioned what has happened, and some have threatened to go to governing body of the school in regards to it. OFWITCH who govern over all witch schools after coming to audit my lessons and are questioning my qualifications. And there is the constant gossiping and whispering from your fellow classmates."

Mildred just wanted to hug her but she couldn't.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"Because i am guessing that your reason is the same as mine, that you didn't want me to worry and vice versa for you."

Mildred just sat there for a moment thinking, about what her mother had just said and what she had mentioned to her not so long ago.

"Wouldn't it be a benefit to you if I left Cackles academy then?"

"In the immediate short time, yes it would be. But it would be something I think you would regret, changing your school is not the best way to get a good education, or moving away from you friends. There is only one solution to stopping the talking once and for all. And that is for me to leave Cackles Academy."


	9. Chapter 9

One very long day has passed since Constance had revealed to Mildred her plan, and the tension between them was electric and was felt by everyone that was around them. The day had been extremely hard on Constance; usually she found it simple to concentrate on the task in hand, to get through her classes while de compartalising all her problems, she had done this for years, and it normally worked for her, she could do her job perfectly, she knew what was going on all the time and she could impose her rod iron attitude to keep discipline

But today hadn't been like that all for her.

A Potion had blown up in her face, something which never happened, her skills were honed to perfection but she had managed to put the wrong ingredient into it, her lunch supervision shift had ended up in chaos which it never did, and she forgot the pile of work she should of marked for her class.

So the end of the day was a blessed relief for her as she relaxed back into her chair and took a small sip of the cup of tea she had been looking forward too for the last few hours, the girls were being supervised by Davina and Imogen as they were completing their homework and she was grateful for a moments peace in the staff room.

Placing the cup on to the table beside her, she walked over to the table where she always marked her work. As well as the books she had forgot to mark, and a myriad of items that always built up as the school year went on, there was a letter in the centre of it.

A letter which handwriting was un-doubly recognizable to her.

This was another letter from her Mother. She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for what the letter could contain.

She opened it slowly and placed the envelope back on the table carefully, trying to delay herself from reading it.

_My Dearest Connie,_

_I know it has been a long time since I have called you that, I am first to admit that our mother daughter relationship has been frosty for so many years now, and a large part of that is down to me._

_I know it took you a lot of strength to give me that photo of Mildred in the face of your father's feelings about her and the whole situation. And I am grateful for it. She seems like a beautiful young girl. And perhaps one day I will get a chance to meet her._

_But this letter is not only to tell you thank you for the photo but also to tell you that me and your father have heard about your intention to leave Cackles Academy, as you rightly told us the last time we saw you that you were a woman in your own right._

_And perhaps I should start to respect that more but Connie I know from the many families who children have been taught by you how much you enjoy your job at Cackles and how much you care about the school. I think I can guess from the rumours that have been come prevalent that you are doing this to spot the relentless bullying of Mildred._

_But as you have only just found you daughter again, don't leave her there, use this time to get to know her._

_So perhaps that you and her can have a better relationship that what we have. Perhaps one day the gulf between us will disappear and I will have a chance to meet my granddaughter and even persuade your father to accept her as well._

_I have an idea how........._

Constance just stood there stunned. She had left that photo with only a slight feeling that her Mother was interested in Mildred, but the fact that she had written this letter was a shock for her and she knew for a fact that her father would not know anything about the letter at all.

Sinking down into her chair she started to look at the situation a bit differently and a small smile started to appear on her face.

**********

Mildred shut her book with a heavy wallop, she was the only pupil left in the room, the rest of them had filtered out in the last thirty minutes of so, there work all done, and the need to stretch their legs and make noise was strong.

She had been invited along of course by her friends, to do the usual thing they did on a Friday night, sitting in one of their rooms, listening to music secretly on a radio that they hid away, and gorging on sweets when the still had them. But things were still not perfect between them all, the suspicion that she would reveal all to Miss Hardbroom still played in their minds, and she had grown tired of the tip-toeing around that they did with her. But all this alone time had one positive outcome for her, her marks had started to improve and she could.

Picking up her bag, she opened it up and picking up her book she thrust it inside, lifting it up to her shoulder, she noticed that she had left her pencil case grabbing it she, she headed to the door, smiling slight at Miss Drill before she opened it.

Looking out into the corridor she was glad to see it empty, it meant that for at least a short time she didn't have to deal with any other pupil's bad jokes or sarcastic comments about her and Constance.

Unfortunately Mildred's luck was about to rung out, as soon as she turned down the corridor which lead to the stairs to her dormitory she ran into one pupil that was the most relentless with her snipes.

Ethel Hallow.

"How's your Mummy Mildred?" Ethel spat viciously at her.

Mildred tried to step past her without giving her response but Ethel wasn't going to let her get away with it, so she quickly put herself in front of Mildred.

"I said Mildred, How's your Mummy?"

Mildred looked down at the floor, her eyed downcast, unwilling to look directly at her, so she would be unable to catch her eye, knowing that would just make Ethel go at her more.

"It's not your business Ethel." She mumbled at her

"I think it is Hubble Bubble, Considering Miss Hardbroom is our form tutor and also our potions mistress. And seeing there is a class test coming up perhaps she has mentioned what the subject will be." Ethel may of been the best pupil in potions but any chance to make her life easy she took.

Mildred looked up at Ethel and then spoke matter a factually

"I have no idea Ethel, Miss Hardbroom normal doesn't discuss class work with me, we both decided to make it a separate part of our lives as much as possible So were just pupil and teacher during school hours, and currently the rest of the time, well not much else. Seeing that we not getting on with each other that well at the moment."

With that said she pushed Ethel to the side and sprinted to the stairs wanting to get to the safe confines of her room, and away from everyone else.

But fate wasn't going to make it happen that way, as when she pushed open the door to her bedroom, she saw seated on the chair by her desk, the main reason she was having all these problems. Her mother.

"Miss Hardbroom, what are you doing in my room?" She asked with a nervous suspicion in her voice as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind herself.

"I've told you before Mildred, when we are alone you could call me Constance, I not here as your form mistress now, I am here as a member of your family." Constance so desperately wanted to say Mother then, but seen repeatedly how much that word seem to affect Mildred.

"I just assumed that as you are in my bedroom during school hours that you wanted to see me as a teacher. What do you want?"

"A civilized conversation Mildred, that's all, I have things that I need to discuss" She said in response, pushing herself up from her chair and stepping closer to Mildred. "But not here, my room"

She said this just before she touched Mildred, who instantly felt a strange sensation comer over herself as she realised that she was no longer in her bedroom but Constance's made more evident by Morgana, who was Constance's Cat moving around her Mistress's legs.

"Wow." Mildred spoke every so quietly, she had only felt the sensation relating to popping once and had completely forgot how it felt, as she felt the last of the light tingling over her body disappear.

"Why do we have to come here to talk? Why couldn't we talk in my room." Mildred stood there, her back ramrod straight, trying not to show how uncomfortable she was in Constance's Room.

Constance steered Mildred towards one of the chairs by the desk, and gestured for her to sit.

"I brought you here Mildred because there will be no chance of us being disturbed in my room, unlike yours. I Just want time to sort things out between us. But firstly Mildred I need you to read this." Constance said.

She pulled the letter out of her pocket and passed it to Mildred, who read it slowly, and noticed Mildred Eyebrows lift as she reached the last part

"She wants us to tell the Witches Guild about us. How is that going to help us?"

"By telling them, we be completely out to the whole community, everything will be known, and all the rumours will stop. The guild is completely in fluently in society, if they say it is the truth. But only if you want to Mildred. It is your life that is going to be laid bare."

Mildred took hold of Constance's Hand and spoke

"I want to, I want to stay at Cackles and you want to stay at Cackles. And if to do that my life has to become part of witches' life so be it."

R:N: Soz about the long wait. Extreme writers block which hopefully now is gone! So R and R people.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mildred was on tenterhooks, and had been all day. Two days had passed since she had read that letter, the letter which both she and Constance had decided to go with the advice with. The advice which would change forever her life and also change Constance's as well and possibly it could destroy whatever was left of the relationship between Constance and her father. Her grandfather; so today was the day that that the highest ranking witches of the Witches Guild would descend on to Cackles, where Mildred and Constance would place their relationship to be scrutinized by the magical community.

Sitting in her room, she just looked down at the book below her, not reading it at all, something she would know she would regret later, the class tests were coming and the half-term holiday as well. But it didn't seem that important at the moment, nothing around her was able to hold her concentration. All she could think about was what about to happen very soon. Tabby was purring around her ankles and rubbing himself against her, trying to get her attention. Picking him up, she started to stroke his fur.

"Oh Tabby" She exhaled in one breath "I'm so scared about what is going to happen"

KNOCK

Mildred was pulled from what she was thinking by a knock on the door and the voice that came from behind it.

"Mildred, can I come in?" The voice was unmistakable Constance's. And there could only be one reason why she was outside her room at this time. Putting Tabby onto the floor, she pushed the chair away from the table and pushed herself up from her chair and walked across to the door and pulled it up.

Looking up at Constance she spoke.

"There here? It's time isn't it?" Her voice wobbled slightly as she spoke.

Constance could feel her heart being pulled at; she didn't want to see the pain that was going through her daughter. That what was going to occur would affect her in so many different ways. And that she wasn't sure that Mildred would be able to cope with it all, she wasn't even sure that she would be able to cope with it.

"It is Mildred. They have just arrived; they are in Miss Cackle's office as we speak. I'm going to ask you again this Mildred. Are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

Mildred looked Constance in the eye and then spoke.

"I'm sure. I want to go through this. If we do this, if everyone knows then the rumours will stop, we will be able to get on with our lives without scrutiny and outlandish theories. If everyone knows the story, then I don't have to leave Cackles and you don't have to leave Cackles. I love being a pupil here and I know that you love being a teacher here yourself, that your work here is important to you."

Constance was amazed at the strength that was coming from Mildred, that she was willing to work through the hurt and the pain that was going to happen from this to help keep a relationship between them together. A relationship that she had known only about for a short time, that should be tarnished and strained by the two years that Mildred had been at the academy believing that she was just her teacher, a teacher which explicably hated her. But instead Mildred was trying to keep the future alive and not pray on the past; a past which was being discussed today, but which Mildred wasn't basing their relationship on.

**********

The two of them took a slow walk down through the castle from Mildred's dormitory room, it was Saturday at the academy and usually the academy would be full of the hustle and bustle of the myriad of students mulling around free from lessons for a few days and desperately putting off their homework until Sunday Night. But being respectful of Constance's and Mildred's feelings, of what would be stirred up today, Amelia had arranged for the girls to be escorted out on a trip by Davina and Imogen to ensure the two were left in peace.

They reached Amelia's office where Constance stopped Mildred just outside it.

"I want you to stay here for the moment Mildred. Let me talk to them first. I want to keep you out of this as much as possible. And there are bits and pieces which only I can tell them, about how you came into the world. Can you stay here Mildred?" Constance said looking at her daughter.

Mildred looked up into Constance's eyes and could see the tears pricking at the sides of them. For the last few years she had only know Constance as the hardfaced woman who taught her, strict and unbinding not the type of the person to get emotionally at all. But the last few weeks had taken their toll on her as well as Mildred; and the once non-emotional woman was starting to show cracks, cracks which dew Mildred closer to her knowing that she was going through the pain as well but also acting like a Mother should by trying to protect her daughter for the most painful parts of it.

Mildred nodded in agreement at Constance

"I'll stay out here, that's okay with me" She said back to her.

"Thank you Mildred" Constance said reaching out at the same time to place her right hand on Mildred's shoulder and squeezing it slightly, this being her way to try and comfort her daughter. Not sure in herself if Mildred would accept her if she reached out and hugged and kissed her like she wanted to actually do.

She stood and watched Mildred walk a few steps away to a chair not to fair away from the office door and sat down; before she knocked on the door of the office waiting for entrance to go into the room.

"Come in" She heard a female voice from inside the room.

Grabbing the handle she pushed it down and opened the door, stepping through it quickly, closing the door behind her.

Looking over the room she spotted the three witches who had been sent by the guild to talk to her about the situation. Two were unfamiliar to her, but one she knew very well. And this was one woman that she wished dearly wasn't there.

"Mistress Broomhead" she said out loud.

"Constance" she murmured back to her acknowledging her former student

"Take a seat" Heckity said nodded her head at the chair which was directly in front of her. "These are my colleagues Betty Bogswain and Geraldine Honeydrop."

Constance slowly walked to the chair, still mildly shocked that the witches' guild would send Heckity to oversee this, the history between them was undeniably and the animosity was still fresh from her recent visit to the school from which she tried to shut it down."

"My colleagues and I have heard some of the back story of why we are here today, but can you explain for us at this time why you would like the witches' guild to proffer this information to the full witches' community.

"Of course Mistress Broomhead" Constance said as she lowered herself into the chair. Feeling once again like she was a student under Heckity. "As you are aware I have recently revealed to a student at Cackles that I am in fact her biological mother; something which she was unaware of when she arrived to study at the academy. The student was aware of the fact that she had been adopted but believed that she was from a non witch background."

"Can I enquire about which student is in fact your daughter" Geraldine asked.

"Of course; the student in question is Mildred Hubble; a second year her at the academy." Constance said happy to answer this seemingly mundane question. Once said answered it she brought her eyes quickly to Heckity's face; where she could detect a smile and she instantly knew that her old tutor would not make recounting the story of Mildred's parentage and the reveal of her connection to her almost simple and mostly painless event. She would make it hell.

"Constance, are you certain that only Miss Hubble's entrance to the academy that she was unaware of the fact that you are her biological mother?"

Constance groaned internally at that question, once again the first assumption in people's heads was that the she was lying and so was Mildred, that they had known all along.

"As I have stated already, Mildred was aware that she was adopted on her entrance of the academy but not about the identity of her biological parents."

"From what I can see; you seem like a successful professional witch who could easily handle raising a child. So why was your daughter placed up for adoption?" Betty asked Constance

Constance took a deep breath before she started talking; she was neither the type of person who enjoyed talking about herself. So this moment was going to be tough on her.

"I'm became pregnant with Mildred during my last year at Weirdsisters College. Her father was a fellow student of mine at Weirdsisters. We were in a relationship with each for at least 6 months before we decided to take the relationship further with each other." Constance glossed over the part where she was more than persuaded by him to sleep by him at the start, knowing this reflected badly on her; and not wanting to show something which she was initially embarrassed to admit and not to admit that she was more than willing to sleep with him on the other occasions.

Heckity interrupted Constance before she could continue

"You were aware that it was against college rules for students to have physical relationships with one another?"

"Yes, I was very much aware of the college view on sexual relationships; but as with most rules it was flaunted upon on many occasions by the students. No-one could take that rule seriously; due to the ages that we at when attending Weirdsisters we believed that it was rule that was there to control us like children. I wasn't the first student at Weirdsisters to flaunt that rule and I more than likely not be one of the last. That aside this has nothing to do with this situation; what occurred happened over thirteen years ago; and should not be brought into this matter. The choice for me to have a physical relationship with my partner then was my choice alone" Constance was aghast that Heckity could bring that up as a pertinent question; her only thought was that the Heckity was doing it in attempt to chastity her like she had done many a time whilst she was studying underneath her.

Geraldine coughed slightly before she started to speak, trying to distract from the statement which Constance had just made, she herself knew that a rule that was broken whilst Constance was a student was in no consequence now; they were just here to here the full story which had lead to the situation that Constance and Mildred were in now so she could better adjust the story so it could be relayed to the magical community.

"I presume that you became pregnant with Mildred at this time? "

"Yes, you were correct to presume that I did become pregnant with her at that time. Her conception was purely by accident; myself and her father were taking precautions to ensure that I would not become pregnant; but as it is obvious to see those precautions failed. I became aware that I was pregnant once six weeks had passed as I had failed to have my period during that time; and I realised that missing it could not be blamed on stress or illness. Once I was aware that I was pregnant I did till the father of the fact; who decided that he didn't want to take any responsibility for our child or me"

"Is that when you decided to place Mildred up for adoption?" Betty asked

"It wasn't; when I discovered I was pregnant it did became as a surprise to me; I wasn't planning to have a child at the time; I was about to complete my last year of study at Weirdsisters and was going to be attending Witches Training College in the next academic year to obtain my qualification to teach. Even with the unexpected nature of the pregnancy I was happy when I found out about it was certain that I would continue it and raise the child myself. For the early part of the pregnancy I was happy; the problems started to occur when I began to show. At that point in time I hadn't told my parents about my pregnancy mostly in fear of my father's reaction but it had got the point that I couldn't continue hiding it from them. During the break in term I went back home to inform them of it. The reception I got was as I had expected. Due to our family's standing within the magical community they believed as my father does still do now that it will destroy the family's image. I staunchly told them that I wanted to raise my child myself but was beaten down by my father who to preserve the family image decided that as I was under 21 that I should place my child under adoption."

"From what I can see Constance, you do not seem to be a woman who could be forced into anything."

"When I was younger I was not the confident person that I am now; I was to my disgust now scared of my father. So I let him decide on what should be done in regards to the pregnancy. I was sent back to Weirdsisters to complete the year and was told to hide my pregnancy as best as I could from the student population and also the lecturers. During that time my father had made arrangement for the child to be adopted by a witch family which we had close ties too. This was one item that I did put down a stipulation for, that the child should be adopted out of witch society so I didn't face the torment of seeing her regularly."

Constance stopped for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing trying to compose her emotions.

"When Mildred was due to be born I had to make some excuse to return home where I had her. I was allowed to keep her for a week with me to ensure that she was healthy before she was passed onto social services who would find her an adoptive family. Apart from having one photo of her as a baby; and only knowing the name that she had been given by her adoptive parents; that was the last I knew about her for a number of years. I obtained my teaching certification and then obtained the job of potions teacher at Cackles; becoming deputy headmistress of the school over the time. 11 years had passed and I had heard nothing about Mildred; I believed that she had just settled into the non-magical world. Instead she had started to show magical attributes which had been noticed by members of the witches guild which contacted her family inviting her to apply for a scholarship at a selection of witch schools including Cackles. She was invited by Amelia Cackle to be a student here stilling believing at that time that she had no magical blood in her veins. The first time I was aware of her was on her arrival to start her first year at Cackles."

"Why didn't you inform both the school and Mildred of your connection at that time? Instead of leaving it till you did?"

Constance leant forward and grabbed hold the glass of water that had been left for her; Taking a sip from it before she spoke again.

"To be honest and this is hard for me to say. I am usually just a stalwart non emotional person, but I was scared. Scared if Mildred would reject me, scared of how the pupils would now view me and scared of what my colleagues would say about me; due to me covering up the fact I have a child. So I decided to carry on hiding it until Mildred had completed her schooling here when I would reveal to too her that I was her biological mother. "

"You decided not to go ahead with that Constance; Instead for what I have heard, she was informed just before her thirteenth birthday. How did that situation happen?" Heckity asked Constance more than a bit of venom in her voice.

"As you were correct Mistress Broomhead, Mildred did find out about her parentage just before her thirteenth birthday; unfortunately the way that it had happened was not how I wished she would found out. I had decided personally myself that I could no longer continue with the present situation in regards to our relationship, after receiving a letter of support from Mildred's adoptive parents allowing me the go ahead to inform Mildred that I was her biological Mother; I proceeded to inform Amelia of the situation which frankly left her surprised as she had no clue that I had a child. Whilst discussing this with Amelia, Mildred happened to come past her office at the wrong moment and overheard us discussing it. She came into the office where she asked me outright if what I had said was true which I confirmed it was."

"How did Mildred take it?" Betty asked

"As best as she could, from what I am aware she told a close friend of hers before I had chance to talk to her. A pupil in her year overheard them speaking and due to them not having not the best relationship she announced it to the whole school. That is where the problems started to occur, wild rumours about how I became pregnant, accusations accusing me of favouritism and generally bullying of Mildred. That is when we both decided that we need to go to the Witches Guild to get the true story out so that Mildred could continue her education in peace and I could go about my job as Deputy Headmistress at this academy without being accused of hiding information."

Geraldine spoke out again.

"Thank you Constance. If you could send it Mildred to speak with us, we would like to hear about her side before we decided if the Guild will be happy to support both you and Miss Hubble ensuring that the correct story is relayed to the Magic community."

Constance stood up straightening her dress as she did.

"Thank you Ladies; I will just speak to Mildred to make certain that she is happy to speak to you. She should be with you momentarily."

Constance turned and went to the door quickly happy that that was over; she quickly opened the door and stepped out. Composing her emotions as she pulled it closed behind her looking for Mildred and spying her still sitting in the chair she had been in when she had entered the room. The chairs that she knew Mildred knew so well from the many times she had sat there waiting to see Miss Cackle. Mildred hadn't spotted her, her head looking down at the floor, concentrating on the stones on the floor beneath her.

Knelling down beside her Constance brought Mildred's head and spoke to her.

"Mildred, they want to speak to you now."

Constance could see the tears flowing down Mildred's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm Scared Constance; so very scared."

R/N: Finally a new chapter!!!!!!!!!!! Writers Block might have actually gone!!! Please Read and Review Guys. Thanks Smasher


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Constance looked at her daughter; the tears were flowing down Mildred's face and she could see the pain in Mildred's eyes. She had been waiting for this moment to arise, knowing that Mildred could only be strong for so long. She had never overstepped the mark with Mildred, usually keeping her distance to make certain that Mildred didn't feel uncomfortable but she could see the torment that Mildred was going through. Reaching forward she pulled Mildred into a hug; feeling her relax into her and her arms come around her back.

"There is nothing to be scared of Mildred" Constance whispered quietly into ear. "You have done nothing wrong, just tell them what you know and it will soon be done with."

Pulling away from Mildred she offered out her hand and helped Mildred up from her seat; pulling her handkerchief out from her bag she wiped the tears off Mildred's face.

"At any point you feel like you can't continue Mildred, ask to be excused; I'm certain that they will allow you. I will be outside here waiting for you."

Mildred took a deep breath and mumbled out a word.

"Okay" This was said as she started to walk towards Miss Cackles office closely watched by Constance. She knocked on the door; and Constance could just here the light muttering of the words enter; and could see Mildred entering the room.

Letting out an audible sigh she pulled herself up from her crouching position and sat down in the chair that Mildred had just vacated. Wishing to herself that this day could be over with so she and Mildred could try to attempt to get on with their lives as normally as possible.

Mildred looked across the room and instantly recognised the woman within the centre of the group. Someone she never thought she would see again, not since her actual identity had been revealed and the true nature of her personality.

"Mistess.....Broomhead" Mildred managed to choke out

Heckity smiled at Mildred; a creepy smile, one that immediately put Mildred on edge knowing how that woman viewed her.

"I did not expect to see you again Mildred Hubble"

"Nor did I think that I would see you again Mistress Broomhead"

Heckity gestured at her colleagues on either side of her before speaking

"Myself and my colleagues here would like to ask you a few questions about the current situation that you and Constance are currently in. This is just to help us to make a decision about the Witches Guild supporting both you and Constance." Heckity said, usually she would blanch at saying a teacher's first name in front of a pupil of that school, but she was more than certain that Mildred would know her mother's own first name and that she would have at some point in recent time called her by it. "These are my colleagues Miss Bogswain and Mrs Honeydrop. "

These were said with her gesturing at the correct person

"Are you happy to start Mildred?" Geraldine asked

"Yes Miss" Mildred nodded back to her, feeling comfortable with this woman; Grateful that it seemed to be at least so far one person in the room that didn't carry a vendetta against herself or her mother.

"When did you find out you were adopted?" Betty started out slowly and carefully, knowing that she couldn't go in depth with Mildred believing that she would only know so much.

Mildred took a deep breath before she started to speak.

"I found out just before I came to school her at Cackles. My parents believed that with me starting my studies here that I should knew about my adoption; this was mostly brought about with me inquiring how considering that neither of them can from a magical background that I developed certain traits which declared me to be magical inclined. When they told me I was a bit shocked but as they were was nothing I could do until I was eighteen when I would be able to find out my mother's identity I just carried on."

"After you were adopted did you not think that the magical attributes could of been passed down from either of your parents?"

"I didn't really, after reading that people from Non-Witch backgrounds can gain magical abilities without having a relative who has them passing the along. I thought that it was just simple chance that I developed them and as I was adopted in the non-magical community that my mother was a non-witch like me."

"What would you say the relationship was like between you and Miss Hardbroom before you found out about your familiar connection to each other?"

Mildred exhaled sharply, she had started to hate strongly about speaking about her past with Constance. The woman from that point of time was completely different from the woman she had started to get to know now. The old Constance was a strict, overbearing, uncaring woman who didn't care about anything but teaching. But the Constance she had started to see now was caring and supportive and had a sensitive side which to the casual observer didn't exist but it was there.

"From my first day at the academy until I found out the truth, I believed that she truly hated me, She was always so strict with me, anything that went wrong was blamed on me automatically regardless of the fact I may not have been involved in it. Because of her view of me and a certain amount of trouble which I admit I got myself into I spent a lot of time in detention or writing lines. But now knowing what I know about her being my Mother, I believe she treated me this way to get the best out of me, by the only way she could without her feelings and connection standing out like a sore thumb to everyone around us. And that was to act as the strict teacher that she was to everyone else. But at times I do think she was stricter on me than anyone else." Mildred said slowly.

"Since you found out that Constance was your Mother has the way she has treated you changed in anyway?" Heckity asked hoping to find something she could use against Constance.

" When we are alone together outside school hours she is different. She doesn't treat me like a pupil then we talk like a normal Mother and Daughter, she is supportive and caring, she praise me if something goes well, she asks and cares about how my day has gone, she asks about my friends and what we have been doing. During these times we are family not pupil and teacher. This side of our relationship may be new but so far it is strong, we are there for each other, to support one another as we work through it. And as for the school day she treats me like she would any other pupil, there is no special treatment at all, If I do something wrong I get into trouble, I have to work hard in her lessons constantly, just because I am her daughter doesn't mean she goes easy on me." Mildred said too them glossing over the only time Constance has helped her on a potions test by giving her that potions bottle which has under the replacement label what the potion for the test would be.

"What would you say was your friends reactions to finding out the Constance is your Birth Mother?" 

"At the beginning they were shocked, and they did assume at the start that I have covered up the truth about us. It did make things tense between us, and honestly at this moment in time it is still tense between u, they still think that any of our personal conversations or any of their secrets are getting told to Constance. But things are slowly starting to improve.

"Can you please tell us Mildred, why you want yours and Constance's life to be explained to the larger witch community by ourselves?"

"Because since we were outed, the rumours and accusations in relation to the two of us have been relentless. Constance has been accused of many things which are completely untrue. The distrust I get from my own classmates believing that I have always known. By having the whole storey out we will have nothing left to hid, that what we have been saying is actually the truth. The witches' guild is trusted by everyone in society. If you support us, then we will be supported in society which will help us get on with both of lives and a chance to get to know one another in peace.

"Thank you Mildred" Heckity said "Myself and my colleagues will discuss the situation and will come to our final decision. If you don't mind waiting outside with Constance, we will call you back in as soon as we have made the ultimate decision.

"Certainly" Mildred said pushing up from her chair before quickly heading to the door, glad that it was all over.

Looking down the corridor after she came out, Mildred spotted Constance, she was slumped down in the chair, something which was unheard of for them woman who was always ramrod straight. The stress and tension clearly evident on her face. And for the first time Mildred could clearly see how much the situation had affected Constance.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mildred stood there just staring down the corridor, her eyes firmly on Constance's figure. This was a moment of realization for her, a moment which showed her for the first time what the situation had done to Constance. When Constance was usually around Mildred, she kept an air to her, one where she tried to show no weaknesses, keeping her main emotions shrouded, keeping them that way so in her own eyes she could worry about only Mildred. When she was around Mildred her main concern was only Mildred's wellbeing, Mildred's emotions and her own were not that important. The only time that mask slipped where the times she thought she was alone, there in her solitude she could let her anxiety wash over her. But to the outside world and most importantly her daughter she was granite like, the other people mattered more than her own worries and fears.

Looking down that corridor Mildred realized that Constance hadn't even noticed that she was there, she may have looked like she was looking down the corridor but in reality she wasn't, her mind temporarily shut off to any external stimuli as her thoughts focused on what was happening to her life. Mildred slowly started walking down the corridor towards her, taking each step slowly as her brain formulated the first words she would say. Knowing Constance as she did from recent times and the past she knew that she didn't like to be seen to show emotion around others, believing it to be a weakness. For Mildred to see her at a time like this she knew the strain must be getting intolerable.

Finally completing the last few steps, her arm came up and lightly touched Constance's shoulder before she spoke quietly trying to get her attention.

"Constance?"

This was to no avail, Constance did not notice and she once again spoke out her name more forcefully.

"Constance?"

This managed to knock Constance out of her thoughts, and her eyes flicked up and into Mildred's direction, her face lightened when she saw Mildred there.

"Is the guild finished with you Mildred?" She said to her daughter.

"Yes, they are. They told me to wait out here with you until they make the decision." Mildred said taking a seat next to Constance.

"Then we shall wait" Constance exhaled, the tension of waiting starting to make her more agitated

Mildred looked across at Constance, taking a deep breath in as she mulled over asking Constance what was troubling her, she knew from many a past experience that she wasn't the type who liked to talk about things that were troubling her.

"Constance?" Mildred said getting the nerve together to ask her Mother exactly what was troubling her "Can I ask you question?"

Constance turned her head towards Mildred and then spoke.

"Of Course you can Mildred. As I have said before you can ask me anything. What do you want to know?"

Mildred reached across and grabbed Constance's hand, this one of the first time she had actively sought out some sort of physically contact with Constance, a small margin of discomfort still in relation to her, a small part of her who still saw her as Miss Hardbroom instead of Constance her mother.

"Is there something you are not telling me? When I came out of Miss Cackle's office I could see the stress in your face, you don't seem to be yourself, you seem to be withdrawn and scared."

Constance's eye fluttered down as she looked at Mildred's hand which was tightly holding her own.

"It is nothing Mildred; you have no need to worry about it at all." Constance said softly to her daughter.

"It is not nothing" Mildred said her voice getting higher. "Something is troubling you; you have listened to me talking about my troubles constantly in regards to this situation. You have never once talked about how this is affecting you."

"I cannot Mildred. I am not the type of person who can talk about my problems like that" Constance said, the words totally devoid of feeling.

Mildred pulled her hand away and stood up, she paced a few steps away and then turned to face Constance. When she started to speak her voice was full with her emotions.

"You can Constance; you need to talk about this. It is eating away at you inside, all the stress and the worry is something you cannot keep to yourself. I am your daughter you can tell me anything. So just tell me Constance, just tell me what is bothering you."

Constance stood up, tears were glistening in the corners of her eyes, Mildred's pleading for her to talk getting to her more than she thought possibly. Walking over to Mildred she placed her hands onto her shoulders.

"I do not know where to start Mildred. For the last 13 years this whole situation had been buried inside of me. I do not how to discuss it, it has always been a secret which only a handful of people have every known about."

Mildred started to cry softly as she looked up at Constance's face.

"Just start at the beginning Start from when I was born, the day I came to Cackles, the day I found out the truth, Start from where you felt the problem start to manifest. Just talk about it ok."

Constance knelt down in front of her.

"For almost 13 years Mildred I had to keep the fact I had a child to myself. Three other people knew, your father and my parents, and all three of them were less than supportive when I told them I was pregnant with you. Your father just disappeared, and as for my parents, they treated me with distain since that day. For them, myself being pregnant was a scandal, a scandal that had to be covered up. At one point they suggested I should have an abortion, but I deliberately left telling them to I know that it would be unsafe to have one as I wanted to have you so much. So instead they pushed me into having you placed up for adoption."

Mildred's tears started to flow stronger.

"You could of told them no. If you wanted me so much you could of said no to having me adopted."

"At that time, I was not the forceful person that I am now. I was sacred Mildred; I had no money, no job, no means of supporting both of us. My parents would never have helped me, they just wanted the baby I was carrying out of the way to minimise the scandal. At the beginning they arranged the adoption, arranging for you to go to some friend of family in the witch community. This was one of the only times I stood up to them, and said that I wanted you adopted into the non-witch community, so I didn't have to face the heartbreak of knowing you were so close."

"What about after my adoption. Didn't you think of me at all? Wondering about where I was, what I was like. What my name was even?" Mildred said pleading, she knew some part of the history but she knew this would be cathartic, a chance for Constance to let out everything that she had bottled in.

"I knew your name. All I had from after you adoption was your name and a photo of you at a few days old. For the first few years I thought about you constantly. Imaging what you first word was, when you cut your first tooth, when you first stated to walk; but as time went on it started to hurt too much to do so. I just threw myself into my job then, using my career to cut myself off from it all, to become the granite like person I am now. Not willing to let anyone in case I was hurt again, counting the days down until you became 18 and I could then search you out." Constance said the emotion of the time affecting her voice.

Mildred looked down, as she tried to carefully word what she was going to say next.

"If you knew my name then why didn't you tell me when I first came to the academy, why wait, why wait until I start to hate you, fear you?" Mildred said voicing her opinion, actually telling Constance what she felt about her.

"When I first saw your name on the class list I was scared, I did think at the time I should of said something, tell your adoptive parents, or even tell you but I wasn't sure if I was over stepping by voicing it. I had no way of knowing if you even knew at that time that you knew that you was adopted, or if you did know that you were aware of my name. So I kept quiet, but on your first day here I must say I was nervous to see you, to see the type of girl you had turned into. But when crashed into the bins on your first day here, I had to switch into teacher persona straight away. Miss Cackle would have thought it was amiss if I had not chastised you. She had no notion at that time that I even had a child, I had never told her on any of the other staff members about you. I kept my past to myself. " Constance was starting to cry the moment getting to her.

"So instead of telling me the truth you belittled me, you pushed me and distained everything I did. You treated me so badly that I began to hate you, always waiting for a new punishment from you. Always scared of what I would do next that you would disapprove of" Mildred was starting to get angry, having this chance to vent her problems was good for her as well. To actually tell Constance how much she had been affected by all that had happened.

"You do not think that I regret that Mildred. Regret the way I treated you. But I had to keep up pretence, a facade. I could not just treat you any different from any other pupil at the academy, that would of just of been seen as suspicious. And yes, I was harsher on you than any other student but I wanted to get the best out of you Mildred, I could see what you were capable of doing if you would just concentrate, so by treating you harshly I could influence you to strive for more and keep out true relationship a secret"

"But you then decided that I needed to know the truth, after all that covering up. You wrote to my parents asking to tell me the truth after two years of having you as my form mistress and deputy headmistress. Why the sudden change? Why could you have not waited until I had left the academy or waited until I was ready to find you?" Mildred's tears were starting to flow harder, the root of everything now coming to the surface.

"Because Mildred I believed that if you did find out later you would hate me, hate me for never telling you the truth earlier, for deceiving you for your whole time at this academy. Your birthday seemed the perfect opportunity. You were coming to the age in life when you start becoming a woman, The age when you physically and emotionally change and I wanted to help you through it, to have some emotionally connection to you. I did not want to be on the outside looking in. I wanted to be the mother I should have been to you from the day you were born. And perhaps I should of told you different, sooner but I was so scared of you reaction to it and to me about it, I do not blame if you hate me Mildred, I hate myself for what I have done to you." Constance said the tears streaming down her face

"I do not hate you Constance, I hate you for what you did to me, the way you treated me as a student. I hate that our lives have to be scrutinised by everyone just so we can live our lives in peace. I hate this whole situation. But I do not hate you Constance, I do believe that I am starting to love you."

Constance grabbed hold of Mildred and pulled her into a hug, her mouth close to her ear she whispered into it.

"I love you too Mildred. I would never to do anything to hurt you, our relationship is too important to me. "Pulling away she looked at Mildred's face and pushed a bit of hair away from eyes. "I know it may take time for us to be truly comfortable in each other's company. There is too much past too just get over it in a few short days. We need to keep on taking it day by day as we are now. And more importantly we need to keep talking about it. I cannot keep on bottling up my feelings because I am scared and frightened about what others will think. You have been honest with me Mildred about how you feel and I need to be more honest with you. Like you I hate this, hate that our relationship is being scrutinized by others, judged constantly. But from the moment you were born and to now I would of walked over hot coals to make sure you were happy. I want to be part of your life in what every way I can."

Mildred looked deep into Constance's eyes and spoke from the heart.

"I want to be part of your life as well. I may have a Mum and Dad already but our still my Mother. I may not call you Mum but it does not mean I do not want you to help me and guide me as only a mother can. I want you in my life now and in the future whatever that shall be. And you are right we need to talk more, up until now I was scared of actually telling you my real feelings, scared that you would tell me off for it."

"Mildred, you never have to be scared of telling me anything ever again. If you need to talk about anything you come to me no matter how trivial it seems, and if I feel the same I will come to you. So dry your tears now Mildred and thank you for this" Constance said this whole heartedly, amazed at how mature Mildred had been about this. And for the fact that she noticed that something was wrong and had got her to open up.

Just as their emotions were settling down the door to Miss Cackles office opened and Geraldine came out.

"We have made our decision" She said to Constance and Mildred.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mildred sat, staring out of her small pane less window, that day replaying in her mind. Only two days had passed since it but still it was the uppermost thought in her mind. The decision of the guild had come somewhat of a surprise for them; especially due to the fact that Mistress Broomhead had been in charge of the whole committee and her opinions where the ones that swayed the guild the most.

But when they are had announced the decision, they both realised how lucky they had been. Mildred has been left blameless at they had both believed would happen before the meeting. Mildred hadn't chosen who had parents could have been; or how she had ended up in the world. But the decision about Constance had been a shock to them both. They had expected the worst case scenario, Constance Teaching Certificate ripped up, forcefully ripped them apart regardless of that fact they had called this meeting of the guild. Knowing the guild as Constance did she had believed that would have used the moment to push through some disciplinary action and meter out a warning to the witch community to keep their secrets hidden within their own families and not force them out into the witches community.

But instead; they agreed to support Mildred and Constance's decision to get the whole story out into the greater Witch Community but with a few provisions to it; that Constance would agree to be overseen by OFWITCH during Mildred tenure as a pupil at Cackles Academy to ensure that no favouritism would be seen in terms of Mildred's grades and also that she would submit to random inspections of her class to ensure that no favouritism was seen in her everyday interactions with her daughter.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her musing and she shouted out to the person behind it.

"Come on in"

The door creaked open slowly and Constance walked in and strode over to Mildred. Placing one hand onto Mildred's right shoulder she spoke.

"I received a letter from your parents today." Constance said referring to Mildred's adoptive family.

"You did; why did they write to you? I thought they said they wanted to keep any involvement with you to a minimum at the moment? To make certain that both them and us; could get used to the changes?" Mildred said back twisting her head slightly to look Constance in the eye.

Sitting down on the side of Mildred's bed she spoke again.

"I know that they did Mildred, the letter was asking me to come by with you as well to see them at the beginning of the half term holiday before we spend our few days alone together. In their letter they stated that they wanted to meet me for the first time in the capacity of your biologically mother instead of your deputy headmistress"

Mildred sucked in her breath slightly and spoke again.

"You don't think that they are going to stop us getting to know each other; warn us off seeing each other at all?"

"I do not believe so myself; I do not believe that they will tell you were adopted without realising that you may have wanted to seek out your biological family."

"Yes, but that was probably before they realised that my biological mother is also my deputy headmistress and potions teacher and because of that I will see her more than I will see them in course of year." She said glumly.

"Mildred; the easiest thing you can do is to not fret about it at this time; And speaking about myself being you potions teacher. I do believe If you do not hurry that you will be late for my potion class." Constance said a lilting laugh joining the last syllable of the sentence as she popped out of the room.

Mildred looked despairingly at her watch and realised that Constance has not been lying at all; and if she didn't make a run for it that she would be late and she didn't not fancy having to deal with teacher Constance instead of Mother Constance.

Pulling her bag from her bed; she ran for her door pulling it open and letting it slam behind her as she ran along the corridor hoping that she would make it on time

* * * * * ** * * * * *.* * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * *

Breathing heavily she managed to slip into to the classroom and into her seat before the bell rang. Constance turned around and cleared her throat; that simply action being enough just to silence the room.

"Thank you, class." She atoned to the class. "Whilst half term maybe only be a few days away; three is still much work to catch up on for some of you. Mildred and Enid; I am still missing many items of homework for this class. And unless both of you would prefer to complete this work during half term. I suggest you use you class time until the next few days to do so whilst the rest of the class work on a special project. And by no means this an ideal threat to both of you girls; I am certain both of you want to have a chance to do your half term plans."

Mildred blanched at that comment from Constance. She knew what her half term plans were; to spend time with her. And even if that time was supposed to be a chance to get to know each other away from the academy; the teacher side of her would not allow a pupil to get away without completing required schoolwork regardless of the fact they were her child.

"Enid, Mildred. If you could move to the back the room and sit together I will be with you to remind you of the work missing once I have set the project for the rest of the second year." Constance said looking down at both girls to ensure that they followed her bidding. Both girls pulled themselves from their chairs and started to walk to the back of the room, where she saw two members of the class stand up from their chairs and move to the front of the class; obviously gestured to Enid's and Mildred's vacant chairs.

Enid leaned over slightly and whispered into the ear. "Considering that she is your Mum; I thought she would be a bit more lenient when it comes to you and schoolwork. Considering that the fact your plans this half term involve spending time with her."

Mildred whispered quietly back to Enid. "You can put the Mother into HB when it comes to me but you can't take the teacher out of her at all. It's either get this work done by the end of the week; Or a week in detention during half term with HB."

"Considering that you will be spending the half term holidays with her. A week at school with HB wouldn't be that much different than your actually plans."

Reaching their chairs Mildred managed to fit in one sentence before she had to turn around and face the front of the room again.

"I think; a week off academy grounds with her is a lot different that been trapped in a potion classroom with teacher HB instead of Mum HB."

Sitting quietly for what seemed like hours but in fact was minutes; Constance came over to the two girls and started laying down what bits of work that they were missing by each one of them. Mildred regardless of her status as the worst witch at school was shocked at the amount of work she had missing but noticed the majority came before she had found out about Constance being her mother. Since that moment she had become more contentious at getting work done more in the fact that she realised that now she reflected more on the academy now it was known that she was the child of the deputy head.

Resigning herself to the work ahead she started on the first piece outstanding; an essay about the benefits of using fresh ingredients when creating potions over the use of the dried versions of them.

Scribbling away for the remainder of the lesson; she was shocked when the bell rang signalling the end of the class. Pulling her books into her bags she was amazed of how much she managed to achieve in the time. And with a bit of a push she may just managed to complete all the work before the end of the week.

She was just about to shuffle out of the class when she heard Constance call out.

"Mildred; can you stay back for a moment; I wish to have a word with you"

The rest of the class walked out leaving Constance and Mildred alone. Mildred walked across the room closer to her.

"Yes? What do you want?" Mildred said a slight bit annoyance at Constance for the work she had landed in her lap.

"Mildred, I know that you are annoyed at me. But I do suppose that you understand why I had to do. With OFWITCH now constantly inspecting my teaching files I can't leave them with cause to doubt my professionalism especially when it comes to you."

"I suppose" Mildred said scuffing her right boot on the floor. "But why do you need to show your professionalism by lumbering me what a lot of work which needs to be completed by the end of the week?"

"If you have done that work in the first place you would not be in this predicament." Constance said before stepping forward and placing her arm around Mildred "But all things considering Mildred I have seen an improvement since the secret came out. So get this work done and we can have the enjoyable half term experience instead of week of you stuck in a stuffy potion laboratory writing long tedious essays about getting homework completed on time is better for your education."

Mildred consider it for a moment and then spoke again.

"It just seems like too much to get down in the time I have left."

"I Believe not Mildred. You managed to get one piece of work done in the lesson today. Some more concentration from yourself and you should be done in no time."

Constance looked up as the bell to call them to there the next class sounded out.

"Time to go; I do believe you have a PE lesson with Miss Drill now, and from what was mentioned in the staff room this morning; I do believe you will be doing a spot of cross country running."

"Or perhaps Constance; I can stay here and complete my missing homework? If you could just write a note to Miss Drill excusing me from the class"

"I think not; Mildred." Constance said pushing her towards the door. "Class now; I have some marking I wish to complete without distraction. And I do believe that you will appreciate a nice long run and a chance to talk to your friends."

Mildred walked out of the door slowly and down the corridor; to see as usually Miss Drill jogging down the corridor.

"Get along there Mildred, you're late. I want you changed and outside in the courtyard in the Five Minutes."

Mildred had managed to get changed and outside with only a second to spare and was just falling in with her friends when the shrill blow of her Miss Drill's whistle.

"Right Girls, considering this is your last PE Class for this half term, I thought you might appreciate a nice long cross county run; Ignoring the groans that came from the group of girls who universally hated cross country running.

As they lined up near Walkers Gate Maud leaned across to whisper into Mildred's ear.

"What did HB want with you?"

"Just to remind me that regardless of the fact that I am her daughter that I need to get that work done! Seems she's happy to cancel our half term plans, if I don't get the missing work done."

"What does that mean Millie?" Maud asked back, keeping a close eye on Miss Drill just in case she noticed them talking.

"I guess it means that I get the work done. I don't fancy spending the entire week stuck in potions class even if it does means it is time to get to know my mother. "

"Right Girls; are we ready? I do want to see a proper effort from all of you and that does include you Enid Nightshade"

They started running and as usually Mildred and her group were found at the end of the group.

"Well this just tops off a perfect day." Enid said breathing heavily from the exertion " A long cross country run with Drill and lots of work from HB with the threat of the removal of my half term break away from Castle Doom."

"I'm in the same boat as you Enid!" Mildred said back to her friend.

"Is it the same Mildred?" Enid said back. "I don't really think that HB is going to cancel your half terms plans considering they are with you!"

"Actually Enid" Mildred said "I've already had her make it quite clear that if I don't get the work done she is more than happy to keep me here to get it done. So stop complaining that you are hard done by."

"Come along girls." Miss Drill called out. "Why is it that it is always you three that are the back of the group?" She said including Maud in the group as she had stopped along with Mildred and Enid who were looking ready to start an argument, something which was coming a regular occurring between them since the truth about Mildred came out.

"Mildred; Enid" Maud hissed at them "Come on! If we don't start running now we are going to end up in a detention. And especially considering you already in trouble with HB for missing work; I don't think Miss Cackle is going to give you an easy time about it. Just stop this silly bickering about nothing for once."

Mildred stomped off in front calling back at the two behind me.

"It's not me that is starting all this bickering Maud. Enid seems not to be able to accept what has happened at all. She thinks I've turned into someone else since it was found out that HB was my Mum."

"Perhaps Mildred, I am acting like this since you turned into such a teacher's pet since your secret came out.

Mildred turned around and looked at Enid.

"Teacher's pet? Or maybe it is the fact that I need to behave a lot more considering that the schools deputy headmistress happens to be related to me!"

"That's you excuse for not doing anything now Mildred! All because HB is your Mum! You've turned into a right bore"

"Just leave me alone Enid. If that's what you think about me now perhaps we shouldn't have anything else to do with each other." Mildred said tears forming in her eyes. Turning back round she started to move away.

"Millie; look out!" Maud called out seeing how close Mildred's foot was to catching on a tree root.

But it was too late and Mildred's foot caught underneath the branch and she went toppling over straight on to the floor. A yelp came out as she hit the floor a sting of pain coming from her ankle.

"Mildred, are you ok?" Miss Drill said jogging over to where Mildred lay.

"I don't think so Miss. I think I've hurt my ankle."

Imogen knelt down near Mildred

"I guess we need to get you back to the academy. Do you want me to get Miss Hardbroom when we get back?"

Mildred looked up at Enid's face before speaking

"Umm, I'm…." Mildred started to say.

A/N: - My apologies to anyone reading this story. Life managed to get in the way for a long time which impended in updating this and my other stories. Hopefully now with that all sorted and we me being happy on my new career path I can update this a lot more often. Thanks for sticking with me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Imogen looked down at Mildred and asked her question again.

"Mildred; I asked a question. Do you want me to get Miss Hardbroom when we get back to school? I am certain that she will be help with that ankle of yours?"

Mildred looked over at Enid and could see the look of disdain on Enid's face for the mention of Constance.

"That's okay Miss Drill; you don't need to get her when you get back to school. It's only a hurt ankle; there's no need to worry her about it. It's not like it is the first time I have hurt myself."

"Ok Mildred" Imogen said; feeling the tension between the two good friends. Knowing as soon as she got back to the school she would go and speak to Constance regardless of what Mildred said, sensing something needed to be done and soon; before Enid's and Mildred's friendship was broken forever.

"Maud; if you could help Mildred walk back to the academy. I and Enid shall run on ahead and get the rest of the class back."

Imogen had deliberately decided to split Enid and Mildred up to give Mildred and Maud a chance to talk, and hopefully on Maud's part attempt to patch up the breaking friendship.

"Yes, Miss Drill" Maud said offering her hand out to Mildred to help her up who took it gratefully.

"Thank you Maud. Enid with me" Imogen said starting to jog away.

"Millie, you and Enid really need to stop this. All you seem to do is argue these days." Maud said her arm around Mildred supporting her weight

"It is not me that needs to stop this. It's Enid. Regardless of anything I say to her; she still brings it back to HB being my Mum!"

"I'll talk to her for you. Make her stop."

"I don' think you will be able to stop her Maud. The only person who can stop it is Enid and I don't think anything anyone can say will get her to change her mind any time soon."

"Have you talked to HB about Enid, Mildred?"

"Not now; Maud can we just get back to the academy and leave their conversation alone?"

* * * * * ** * * * * *.* * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * *

Mildred and Maud had just made it back to academy when the rest of class jogging beside Miss Drill had made it back.

"Okay class. If you can go in and get changed and then meet me in the great hall. I will join you as soon as I have looked at Mildred's ankle."

Taking hold of Mildred's arm; Imogen guided Mildred through the main door and was on the way to the staff room when unexpectedly they ran into Constance who was at that time heading to the staff room herself to fetch a cup of tea before returning to continue with her work.

Spying Imogen and Mildred together, she headed towards them; clearly seeing Mildred limping and wincing in pain every time her left foot hit the ground.

"Miss Drill, what happened here? How has Mildred managed to injury herself?"

"A slight accident with a tree root I'm afraid. I don't believe it is anything more than a slight sprain, I was about to take her to the staff room and have a look at it before heading back to supervise the rest of her class."

"Miss Drill, would you mind…" Mildred started to groan slightly to herself. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid, knowing that Constance would be able to sense something was up with Mildred. "If I took care of Mildred instead, I am certain I can handle the situation and you must have something pressing to do."

Constance said this trying to manoeuvre Imogen away. She sensed something was up with Mildred, which was not related to her injured ankle. And the best way was to get her by herself and get her talk, because she knew that Mildred was like her and would just bottle her problems away and let them fester like she always did.

"That would be very much appreciated Constance. You know how that class can be if they are left unsupervised for any length of time." Imogen would not have normally called a member of staff by their first name in front of a pupil of the school but she was certain that Mildred must knew her Mothers first name and probably referred to her such to her.

"Let me" Constance said taking up the position of supporting Mildred. But instead of being felt like she was being guided towards the staff room along the corridor, she saw the walls around her disappear and quickly saw the walls of Constance's bedroom which meant only one thing in Mildred's mind; that she didn't want to be disturbed at all which meant she wanted to talk and Mildred had an idea what about; The accident which has just happened.

Constance moved slowly over to her easy chair and easier her down into. Mildred enjoying the fact she could she could sit down and take the weight of her hurt ankle. Looking down Mildred saw Constance quickly kneel down and move to Mildred's hurt ankle, quickly undoing the laces on Mildred's plimsoll and pulling both that and her sock of carefully.

She looked at Mildred's ankle carefully and the gently placed it back down on the floor. Standing back up to her full height she looked down on her daughter and spoke.

"It seems that Miss Drill was correct. It seems nothing more than a simple sprain, I will get a bandage and take care of it in a moment Mildred."

Walking other to the over chair in the room she picked up it and moved it closer to Mildred. Sitting down in it; she looked across to her daughter and then spoke.

"How did this happen, Mildred? What was the cause of this accident?"

"As Miss Drill said, it was an accident with a tree root. I tripped over it you see."

"That's what was injured you Mildred. What I am asking is the cause of the accident. What was happening just before you tripped over?"

Mildred could see what was happening. She had been on this perceptive side of Constance before. She knew how adept she was at seeking out information regardless of the situation, of always knowing when something was happening or when something was troubling someone within the academy's walls.

"I was just talking with my friends, it left me distracted, I didn't notice the tree branch until I tripped over it."

"Just talking Mildred? How could a conversation get you so distracted? Like me in my youth, you may be clumsy but I don't believe you would be distracted something as simple as conversation and trip over a tree branch?"

"Maybe it was more than a conversation. Maybe it was more of a disagreement which left me distracted. "

Constance sighed, she had had a feeling for a while that things had not had been as rosy as what Mildred had told her. She knew somewhat of the difficulties that she had been having but she believed that had mostly stopped for her and that her friends has started to her accept her situation a lot more than they had at the start.

"A disagreement about what? With whom?"

"If you need to know so badly Constance; It was with Enid, and it was more like an argument than a disagreement, an argument about you again"

"Again; How many times have you Enid argued about me? I thought things had improved between you and your friends"

"Things are fine between me and everyone else apart from Enid. I thought she was starting to get over it properly. But after what happened today, I think I might have got it wrong."

"Wrong how? What set of today's argument? I can't think of an incident which happened which would cause this."

"Think back to today's potions class. When you lumbered us with all that work, that's what set it off. She brought up the fact that we needed to get all the work done before the end of the week or the half term holiday would be cancelled. "

"I see no problem with that Mildred. Both you and Enid were both explained the consequences of what would happen. I did not single her out for this, so I do not believe this should be a problem.

"Well, Enid does not see it that way. She thinks regardless of the threat that you gave to both of us that if I don't manage to get the work done you will let me get away with. That's where the arguments all come from. She can't get it through her head the difference I see in you"

"What difference Mildred?"

"Between the two Constance Hardbrooms I know; the teacher Constance and my Mum Constance. She only knows Constance Hardbroom the teacher; the person who gives us detentions and lines. Not the person who cares and worries about me. If I am happy or sad; if I have had any successes or any failures."

"Therefore I presume she be lives that I am never like a teacher with you anymore? "

"That's the feeling I get. She is always bringing up that my marks in potions have improved recently. I'm certain she thinks that you gave me an easy ride now."

"You know you don't Mildred, the marks you haven been getting recently are down to your own sheer hard work. Just forget about what Enid has said."

"I can't. She is one of my best friends."

"I have an idea Mildred. Why don't I invite Enid to visit us towards the end of the week; Give her a chance to understand who I am outside of the school grounds?" Constance asked wondering if Mildred and mostly Enid would agree to the idea, hoping that getting them outside of the schools ground that they would sort out of the issues and patch their friendship up.

"So Mildred, do you think Enid will come?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15s

Constance looked at Mildred waiting for her response to the question she had posed her about Enid. Mildred was less than forthcoming when it came to giving that answer.

"So Mildred," Constance asked again. "Do you think she will be interested in joining us?"

"I'll ask." Mildred said with a sensing of tension in her voice. "I cannot guarantee that she will want to come at all."

"That is all I can ask from you Mildred. Now, how is your ankle feeling now?"

Mildred waited a moment and spoke again

"It's okay" She looked at Constance straight in the face, the conversation had set her on edge. "Can I go? I need to get back into uniform before lunch. I do not want to get into trouble do I for not being in uniform"

Constance sighed slightly; she knew Mildred was running away from her due to the conversation she had just had. She wished she wouldn't do that but knowing from her own teenage years and also observing the girls of the academy as the went through puberty and their own teenage years that Mildred was upset about being forced to reveal her feelings against her own will.

"Of course; I will speak to you later after you have had a chance to speak to Enid."

"Fine" Mildred said carefully getting up from the chair and walking to the door and less than subtly letting it bang behind.

Constance lent back into her chair. The situation weighing heavily on her, since everything had come out the stress and worry had been relentless and she was looking forward to a week away from the academy to allow the situation to calm down.

Pulling herself out of the chair she brought herself quickly back to full height. Putting back on her steely facade she prepared herself to head back to her life for the next few hours as the deputy head and the potions teacher of Cackles Academy.

Standing still she waited a moment and then popped out of the room ready to embark on her lunch time duty.

Mildred had got changed and was headed to the dining hall, walking slowly due to the twinges of pain whenever her foot touched the ground. She came around the corner and bumped into the person who she had her argument with earlier.

She called out.

"Enid, Miss Hardbroom asked…"

Enid turned around to face Mildred, her expression looking slightly annoyed at Mildred's interruption.

"Let me guess, I am in a detention now because I dared to have an argument with her darling daughter."

"No Enid, she asked me to speak to you about joining us at the end of the half term holiday."

Enid snorted at the statement that Mildred had said.

"Miss Hardbroom wants me to join you on the holiday! Is this some new form of torture that she has come up with? Having to spend time outside of school with evil HB."

"No, she wants you to have the change to let you get to know her outside of school so you can see the woman I know as my mother instead of just our teacher. She know about the arguments we keep on having and she is tired of it and so am I."

Enid laughed slightly at that words that had come out of Mildred's mouth.

"She has to be kidding right. You want me to voluntarily agree to spend time with HB? You even avoid the majority of the time and she is your mother. You think I am really going to volunteer to be stuck somewhere with the two of you?"

The comment about her avoiding Constance hit hard. There was a reason she had been doing that. Every time they were spotted together outside the classroom even if they were just passing in a corridor the teasing would start again. She couldn't dare try having a conversation or even spend time with her expect for two places within the school when pupils has no access to. The staff room and Constance's bedroom.

"I am only avoiding her because every time we are seen together I get teased relentlessly about her." Mildred felt the tears pricking in the corner of her eyes. Once again she was going to have to defend her relationship with Constance. But she was adamant that Enid was going to get it once and for all. "Do you think Enid that I choose to have HB as my mother? You know nobody can do that. You have known since I first met you that I was adopted. You didn't choose your biological parents Enid and I didn't choose Miss Hardbroom to be my biological mother it just so happens that she is it. Imagine if met her years from now and you and I had never known her at all. Would you react in the same way to her or accept her as my birth mother?"

"I don't know Mildred. Probably yes. Yes, I would accept her. But with HB it is different."

Mildred nodded slightly at that. She knew exactly where Enid's thinking had ended up.

"It's different Enid because you associate my birth mother with the woman who has given you detention and shouted at you. The same way I did when I found out But now with time I don't see her that way anymore. Yes, In class I still see her as strict old HB. But outside class it is completely different between us. Meet up with us and find this out for yourself."

Stepping closer to Enid spoke again.

"You are one of my best friends Enid, I don't want to lose you as that. But this toxic relationship between us needs to stop. You have to understand. I don't control HBs feelings, I don't control how she treats me outside of class. But in class I am just another pupil, I can still get into trouble. And like you if I don't get my missing homework done I will not get time away from school. Which means I will be stuck at school with the teacher HB not my Mother HB."

Enid looked at Mildred, she was ashamed at what Mildred had forcedly had to tell her about her life and also her feelings about her mother. She never considered what Mildred was going through, that she would have to switch her view so immensely of the person that had caused them so many issues during their schooling. She never considered what she would have to have go through if had happened to herself. All she thought was that Mildred would turn into an Ethel, a teacher's pet and someone who would squeal on her friends.

"So Enid, will you?"

The end of school came slowly for Enid, she had done a lot of thinking since her conversation with Mildred. She had quickly excused herself from her friends at the end of her last lesson. Knowing this would be the easy way to find the person she needed to speak to after her class had finished. If she left it any later then there was no telling where she would end up in the academy; and she didn't fancy having to look for her elsewhere; Or more specifically in the staff room or even worse in the staff quarters.

Walking up to the potions room door she rapped on it quickly.

"Come in" she heard the clipped and cool tones of Constance's voice

Enid took a deep breath in before pushing open the door and ushering herself into the classroom. She walked slowly up to Constance's desk before she spoke.

"Can I speak to you Miss Hardbroom?"

"I am presuming Enid; that Mildred has spoken to you about my idea?"

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom."

Constance looked carefully up at Mildred's friend

"I am guessing you come to see me because you have made a decision about Mildred's proposal about you joining us at the end of the half term holiday."

"That's correct Miss Hardbroom. I would like to if that is still okay with you."

Constance smiled slightly, hopefully this would sort out the relationship between her daughter and her friend.

"I would not have suggested it to Mildred if I was not happy with the idea Enid. I do need you to do something to ensure that this can happen."

"What is that Miss?" Enid asked her interest peaked.

"I need you to ask you parents' permission when you return home to gain their consent to be allowed to join both myself and Mildred."

"I can certainly do that. But how will I be able to contact you Miss. There is no phone where I can contact you here or even get a letter to advised you that they are okay with considering that you won' be at the castle."

"I loathe having to say this but you can contact me and Mildred's home. Her parents have invited me to their property at the beginning of the week so they can meet me. Even if I do hate using the confounded thing I am certain Mildred's parents will allow me to be contacted on it. I am presuming that you know how to contact Mildred there."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom. I know there number" Enid was intrigued into why Mildred's parents would want to meet their daughter's birth mother but she knew better that to ask the questions that were coming to mind.

"Is that all Enid? " Constance asked deliberately trying to chase the girl out of the room so she could get to the staff meeting that was due to start shortly.

"Yes Miss."

"Well run along then. I have a meeting to attend and I know for a fact that you have some homework to complete before the end of the week.

Constance watched Enid turn around and quickly leave the room. Grabbing her mark book she pushed herself up from her chair at her desk. The meeting she was heading to was the last one of that half term. It was going to be the usually tiding up of loose ends which any period of time at a school would bring. She hated having to do them but they were a necessity.

Confidently she strode out of her classroom and towards the staff room. The pupils shying away as they did and the conversations quickly stopping when they knew she was in earshot.

Putting her hand down on to the door handle she pushed down on it and pushed the door open, revealing the other members of staff already seated at the table.

"My apologies, A pupil came by asking to talk to me. I do hope I have not delayed the meeting."

"There is no need to apologise Constance, it cannot be helped. Sit down and I will get you a cup of tea before we start this meeting." Amelia said standing up and heading towards the tea urn.

Constance headed towards the table and sat down. Making certain that the door was securely shut behind herself. Just as she was sitting down Imogen looked across and spoke to Constance.

"How is Mildred feeling now?"

"Her ankle is fine. I would like to thank you for given me the opportunity to talk to her. It helped somewhat to reveal a problem which Mildred had not discussed me."

"I'm guessing that is to do with the relationship with Enid?" Imogen said back to Constance.

"Yes, but I may have come up with a way to resolve that."

"Such as?" Imogen said looking at the steely woman in-front of her. Sometimes her strict colleague was difficult to read and this was one of those times.

"That will be something I will be bringing up in the meeting later. " Constance said batting off her colleague. Imogen read something pointedly in that statement. But knowing her colleague as she did now that Constance was only ever willing to share so much espically to her.

Constance smelt the tea near her before it was placed in-front of her. A biscuit place on the side of the saucer kindly by Amelia. Amelia headed back to her seat whilst Constance lent across the table grabbing the sugar bowl which was placed in the centre of it. Methodical she started to spoon sugar in, wondering if any of her colleagues would notice how much she put into her cup like Mildred.

Amelia coughed loudly clearing her throat to get the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Ladies, let's get this meeting started. As there is only a few more days left of this half term left I know you will have more than enough marking to complete"

"As everyone is aware the school environment has been less than civil since the revelation. I did not wish to bring this affair up Constance but what has happened since needs to be discussed."

"I understand Amelia. I wish that information had not had the effect it did have on the school population that it did, but it seems our pupils do have such vivid imaginations."

Amelia turned and looked Constance directly in the face.

"How has Mildred been recently Constance? I have the opportunity to observe her in class and there does seem to be some tension between her and certain parties in the room."

"Just such an instance happened today." Constance said after taking a sip of her tea.

"What happened Constance? Is this is something that I will need to speak to a pupil about?"

Constance looked carefully at Amelia

"Imogen would be the best person to discuss this. She witnessed this first hand today." Constance was appreciative of the fact that someone had seen at first chance what had happened to Mildred.

"Imogen?" Amelia said passing the question across to the blonde PE teacher.

"I did not so much witness it but overheard it headmistress. Mildred ended up injuring herself after an argument with Enid Nightshade in today's lesson."

Amelia groaned slightly at what Imogen had said. This is exactly what she thought would happen when the entire school found out. She like Constance wished that this had been kept behind closed doors instead of being out in the open. There was really no need for the pupils of the academy to know something so private about one of their teachers.

"What exactly happened? What caused the argument?"

"Well, Enid accused Mildred of getting favouritism from Constance in regards to uncompleted work. Maud tried to step in and stop it but whilst Mildred was distracted she tripped over a tree root and hurt her ankle."

Constance butted in before Amelia could ask knowing what she wanted to know.

"She will be fine Amelia, her ankle is only slightly. But it did least reveal to me how prevalent the bullying has been and especially the relationship between her and Enid at the moment. But I do have an idea how to mediate this.

"What is that?" Amelia asked.

"As you may know that Mildred's adopted parents have allowed me to have her during the half term week…"

"Such a wonderful gift, her parents have given you allowing that." Miss Bat said butting.

Constance rolled her eyes and gave out an _exasperated_sigh at Davina's interruption.

"I have asked Enid to join us towards the end of the holiday, under the hope that getting her out of the school she will see exactly how my relationship works with Mildred works."

"That is wonderful idea Constance. Hopefully it should work."

Constance took another sip of her tea.

"That is my hoping as well. I just glad this week has arrived; Mildred does so need a break from the academy."

"So Constance, what is the exact plan for the week?" Imogen asked.


	16. Chapter 16

R/N: Finally, an update for you. My apologies for the delay. Was without a working laptop for a long while but all sorted now!(It's is amazing how hard it is to form any sentence when the space bar goes on your laptop! Hopefully these updates will now come faster as I am back up and running and have the writing bug back. This is so much better than having to compose e-mails all day every day as my job currently requires me to do. So dear readers, enjoy and don't forgot to review.

Chapter 16

The rest of the week flew past quickly for Mildred and Enid, the work that has to complete for Constance seemed to be never ending but Mildred managed to complete it thankfully in time. She had really wanted to leave the academy for the half term week. As well as being happy that she would have a chance to get to know her birth mother in a more calm and constructive setting away from the pupils who thought that the whole thing between them had everything to do with them. But there was another reason as well, the chance to see her parents. Constance had assured her that her parents were fine with her knowing the identity of her birth mother; but also the fact that in the course of a year that Constance would see her more than they would.

But until she had the chance to actually speak to them herself she would be worried and unsure.

This was in despite of how much she enjoyed spending time with Constance; enjoyed finally having a biological connection to someone, something she had not felt since she had found out she was adopted. But all she had known was her parents and how she fitted in with them; and now she had to fit in another woman into this life and she was unsure how that would work when they were all together.

When the apart from each other it was easy. Her home life with her parents and her school life with her friends and Constance; a woman who she admire and was proud in a way to be the child off.

Lunchtime at Cackles Academy was almost over; and Mildred would be spending in potions class. Mildred excused herself from her table and her friends, who jokingly teased her about her turning into a bore in the last week by doing nothing but school work and spending time in the company of their dreaded potions mistress. But in actual fact with all the work she had to catch up with the last week she had not had much chance to do so and with first half of the half term week been spent with her parents and Constance and since Enid had decided to spend the other half of the week with them she would not have much time with her one on one.

Walking into the potions lab; she noticed her with her head down deeply engrossed in what she was reading at that time. Constance's normal ability of sensing or hearing everything around her clearly not working at that time.

"Constance" She called out, her voice low enough that only the two inhabitants of the room could hear what was spoken and no one else.

Constance's head shot up her eyes ablaze for a moment; ready to berate the pupil who dared to call her by her first name. Her mind taking a short time to realise that the speaker of her name and the person in front of her was her daughter.

"Mildred" she said. A small smile creeping onto her lips. She had not had much chance to seek out Mildred herself in the last few days, the rush that end of a term even if it was only a half in regards to paperwork always fretted to overwhelming her. "What can I do for you? Class has not yet started and I thought you would prefer to spend time with your friends instead in a stuffy classroom with your potions teacher and mother."

"Considering lunchtime is almost over I thought I would come and see you and..."Mildred said pulling out a pile of paper out of her bag and placing it on Constance's Desk. "Give you the work you requested as promised. So I can presume now you have this that the half term holiday will be definitely going on?"

"Yes Mildred, for both you and Enid. She left her work on my desk at the start of lunch. I presume after all that you have learnt your lesson.

"Oh I most certainly have; I do not want to have go through that again."

"That's good to hear Mildred! Do you want me for something in particular; you normally do not go looking for me during school time and during your lunch break."

"I just felt like talking; with all the catching up with work that I have been doing I felt like I haven't seen you in a long time."

Haven't seen me Mildred? You see me every day in form time and sometimes twice a day when you have potions class. "Constance said quite perplexed but starting to realise where this statement had come from.

Mildred shrugged her shoulders slightly before starting to speak again.

"Form time is different than actually spending time with you. During that time you have to be the teacher, all strict and everything. When I am just with you it is different. I don't really know how but it is"

Constance was inwardly happy that her relationship with Mildred was starting to build, she was happy that Mildred has start to feel more comfortable to seek her out and to speak what was on her mind.

"That is a wonderful thing to hear Mildred. It is. I like spending time with you as well without the worry about needing to tell you off for something. But why do I have a feeling something is troubling you that you do not have the words to say."

Mildred was shocked, she occasionally forgot about this side of Constance which was acutely tuned to be able to sense something was bothering not just her but the other students in the school with ease.

"There is nothing wrong, really Constance. I just fancied talking that's all."

Constance stood and walked to Constance, standing next to her and lightly putting her arm around her.

"Mildred, we have nine days together just to talk to each other, starting from tomorrow. But now for some reason you fancy a talk right now."

"I just thought it would be nice to catch up, really that is all."

"It is time for some honesty Mildred. There is something troubling and I can deduce that it is something to do with us going to your parent's home tomorrow."

Mildred looked down at the floor, trying to keep her eyes away from Constance's gaze to ensure she could not see her feelings showing in her eyes clear for anyone to see especially someone as perceptive as Constance.

"If you do not want to tell me Mildred; I will have to guess that you would be uncomfortable taking myself home with you to meet you parents and be involved in that part of your life. I noticed that you seem to separate the two parts of your life from each other. Your school life here with me as your mother and teacher and your life at home with your Mum and Dad. I'm guessing the insurances that I have given you that your parents are fine with our relationship and also fine with meeting me at their home are not sitting well with you."

"Maybe" Mildred said her voice low and without feeling.

"Mildred, please look at me" Mildred's eyes went up to Constance face. "You parents would not have invited me into their home if they were not comfortable at the thought me being a part of your home life. They could have said no; and separated your life with me and your life with them from each other."

Mildred took a deep breath trying to keep back her tears.

"It just feels so strange; I always have tried to keep my school life away from them. They are non-magical, they have no understanding really of what it is like to have a magical gift and to take you home it is liking rubbing their faces that they are different from me."

"Mildred; if they were not comfortable with your Magical powers do you think they would have allowed you to come to the academy and study to be a witch? They embraced it as being part of their daughter, the daughter they choose to love by adopting you. I am just the woman that half of your genetics come from, I am the reason that you are part of this world by giving birth to you. They loved and nurtured you and made you the person who you are now. I am your Mother in terms of genetics but I am not really your Mother. That woman at your home is."

"But you are my Mother; I feel that connection now. " Mildred said.

"And for that I am grateful. Your parents would have been aware that this day would have to of come someday. When they told you that you were adopted you would of wanted to seek out your Birth Mother, that day may have come earlier than they planned but from the letters I have received from them they are happy that you get to know me and also happy to get to know me as well. I know Mildred that I will never take their place in your heart; and I do not wish to. We are both of aware of our feelings for each other and we have our own special relationship with each other. Your parents just want to make you happy; and they if having you in my life will do that; they seem to be happy to accept it regardless of their feelings. I am sure we will all getting on with each other fine. Do not worry about this Mildred. Just enjoy yourself!

Mildred stretched up and pressed a kiss on to Constance Cheek.

"Thank you" she said.

"There is no need to thank me Mildred. Just be happy and that will make me happy."

Mildred was about to speak again when she and Constance heard the bell which signified the starting of class.

Hearing suddenly the noise of the girls heading to their Classes Mildred quickly pulled away and headed to her desk and sat, it wouldn't help to fuel the gossips on the last day of term. The door to the potions were pushed open hard and the rest of class piled in buoyed by the fact that this was the last class of the year, with only an assembly to go until they were free for 9 days of enjoyment before the long slog of the next part of term started. Their voices loud and clear throughout the room

During that time had made it back behind her desk and was surveying the scene in front of her. The noise level was getting high and higher, and she quickly changed over from the woman who had just supported her to daughter to the staunch teacher with the rest of the room.

"Quietly Girls, this is class time not play time. It may be the last lesson of term but there is still things to discuss."

The noise level quickly dropped as they settled into the seats behind the long desk. Mildred already sat there brought her eyes up to read what Constance had written on the board. The words did not bode well with her and nor would it do with the rest of the class. End of Year Examinations.

Constance straightened herself up to her full height as she gesticulated to the blackboard and spoke clearly to the room.

"As you can clearly see class, we will be discussing the end of year examinations you will start to prepare for when you return from your half term holiday. As you are all aware, these examinations will be used to decide what level you will be studying at next year to start preparing yourself for your Witches Higher Certificate."

The girls groaned but none so more than Mildred. She knew that these examinations were going to be used prove not just her academic standard for the years to come but also now having to prove to the community around her how much of her magical skill could just be from magic inheritance and not from her academic studies.

The girls stool outside the great hall. There cloaks were draped around her bodies and the hats carefully placed on their heads. The assembly before the end of any half term was always a formal occasion, a time to look back at the events of the past half term and also at the future.

For one pupil, this was a chance to think back about what had happened in the last half term in the terms of her life and the changes which had occurred because of it. Whilst she was standing there she could sense the change which had happened in the demeanour of the people before realising the root cause of this change was standing next to her. Her mother Constance Hard broom; the deputy headmistress of the academy and the cause of much stress and fear for the local populace.

She kept her head down, and waited for her Mother's voice to call out to the populace around them. Entreating them to be silent and prepare themselves to proceed into the great hall to hear their headmistress inspiring words which normally never sank in as their minds wander off two seconds after the school song has been completed.

Constance voice rang out and reverbed around the corridor.

"Quietly girls, in just a moment you will proceed into the great hall for the final assembly of this half term. Just remember girls, half term may begin with the end of this assembly but until you leave the academy tomorrow I expect every single one of you to be on your best behaviour. Nothing else will be tolerated at all."

Just as Constance's finished her sentence the doors to the great hall opened, revealing the rest of the staff seated on the stage and the ever smiling face of Frank Blossom holding the doors open till all the pupils have crossed the threshold and were seated in front of the staff.

"You may proceed in girls but in absolutely Silence. "

All the pupils started to head in. The rules deeply ingrained into them knowing the order which they must enter the hall. The first years always in first, and each year group to follow after that in the order that they were. The first years had made it in and were almost seated so the second years started to proceed into the room. What nobody else noticed as they did this was the way that Constance changed her stance slightly and managed to move her arm slightly to give Mildred a quick squeeze of her arm. Almost like she was reassuring her for what was to come, she knew that what had happened would be brought up by Amelia in her speech celebrating what had occurred in the half term they were just about to complete.

The rest of the school quickly proceeded into the hall. Constance at the heels watching them all going to their assigned seats where they stood waiting to be told that they could be seated, she made it up to the stage to stand next to Amelia.

"Good Afternoon Girls, We are coming towards the end of this half term and before we look back and celebrate what has happened in the last six weeks and the changes that have occurred. I would like you to join both me and the staff in a spirited rendition of the school song." Amelia called out to the whole room.

Miss Bat quickly scurried over to the harmonium and sat down the first few bars of the school song reeling out as soon as she did. Whilst the room prepared to sing the song, as soon as the right beat was heard. The moment that they did the room erupted into song.

"_Onwards, every striving onward_

_Proudly on our brooms we fly_

_Straight and true above the treetops_

_Shadows on a moonlit sky!_

_Ne'er a day will pass before us_

_When we have not tried our best,_

_Kept out cauldrons bubbling nicely_

_Cast our spells with zest!_

_Fearless witches, never flinching_

_Though the dark and dismal nights_

_Ghouls and ghost and_

_Nightmare monsters run away in fright!_

_We're the girls with skills in sorcery_

_When in flight, quite a sight to see!_

_We're young witches and glad to be_

_Learning out crafts at Cackles' Academy!"_

"Thank you girls, you may now sit." The room was filled for a few moments with the sound of chairs scraping against the floor as they sank down on their chairs and waited for the speech to beginning.

"Well Girls, another half of term has been completed and with it changes have come through that we did not expect. Our school community has seen changes which have strengthened it and made our community wider. Our own deputy headmistress has meet her daughter who was also a member of our community here. After much upheaval and changed hopefully the school have come to accept the changes that have happened. As you leave for a week look forward to the next part of term ahead of us as we lead into the last part of the years. The first years can look forward to the completion of their first year of the academy and there progression to the second year of the school. And to our fifth year pupils that the completion of the final year of schooling as they go towards there life's away from this academy."

Amelia took a deep breath and then continued

"Whilst, the rest of you may have more time to spend in this community you still have much to look forward to yourselves. Whilst next term may be a hard slog, remember that the work you do will lead to a good future. And now for a surprise for all of you. In the last week of term we will playing host to a group of pupils and the grand wizard Hellibore from Camelot's College who will be coming here to see how a witch's academy works with the hope that in the next school year a group of us will stay with them at their college."

"Now girls, be quiet as the third years perform a new chant especially written by Miss Bat."

The assembly was done and the pupils of the school could breathe a sigh of relief. Nine whole days off school and a chance to spend some time with their family for a while and also a chance to relax just for a short while.

Mildred was in her room in the academy, packing the few bits that she needed to take home with her. Because of the school's uniform policy she had not much in the way of normal clothes to pack due to the school uniform policy. Grabbing the few bits out of her wardrobe she pulled them into her rucksack to take with her early tomorrow.

After her talk with Constance she was starting to feel better about the whole thing. And even better than that she was even looking forward to spending some time with Enid to try and patch things out. The door of the room creaked open and voice spoke out.

"Millie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing Maud, what can I do for you?"

"I've just heard that Enid is going to be joining you and HB during the half term holiday, are you sure that is wise?"

Mildred sat down onto her lumpy thin mattress.

"That's right. HB invited her along to try and see if we could patch things up. It may or may not work but it is still better than the way things are going on with each other at the moment."

"Well, Millie. I have just overheard her talking to Ethel and Drusilla about it. She thinks it is a stupid idea and that 5 days with you and HB is going to make her go mad. She thinks you are turning into a HB clone. Always busy with doing stuff to make the teachers happy and never bothering to join in with any schemes with her."

Mildred was incensed by what Maud had to say, she really thought that Enid had turned over a new leaf in terms of this, but only five minutes later she was slagging her off and to her worst enemy.

"Why does she not give a damn about me any more Maud? She won't even give HB a few days to show how different she can be. I thought we were close all three of us. But since you know when she can't wait to abuse me with her words. I have told her to give her a change but she won't"

Mildred, sighed a little.

"Thanks Maud, for telling me really. I'm grateful really. At least I won't be going into with my hopes to high."

"I wish I could give you better news Mille"

"It's not your fault." Mildred said in return "So Maud, what's your plan for your week escape from castle doom?"

"Well, my parents are….."

Morning quickly came over the castle. And Mildred was awake as soon as the sun came up. Constance had advised her that they would be leaving very early that morning to make certain because of the long journey that they would be doing on the train that they wouldn't get there too late. Because of the area that Mildred lived in then couldn't get there by broomstick so they journey would be doubled in time.

Mildred has said her goodbyes late night to her friends deliberately avoiding saying it to Enid.

She was just about to change out of her nightwear when she heard her knock on her door.

"Mildred, are you decent?" The voice of her mother called out.

"I am, you can come in". Mildred called out thankful the Constance was aware of the embarrassment which would have been cause if she had just worked in.

Constance pushed open the door and walked in.

"At least you are up Mildred, we will be leaving soon. Have you got everything ready?"

"Almost, just my toiletries left and they will go in after I have used them. I just need to get washed and changed that we can get on our way."

"Excellent Mildred, Mrs Tapioca has packed some food for us to eat on the train considering we are leaving before the rest of academy is even awake." She said "I'll leave you to finish getting sorted. One last thing Mildred are you still happy with going ahead with this."

"Yeah, I am happy with it" She said back

This was said with a bit of hope in her heart, this week was going to be a make or break week for her. Introducing her parents to Constance and hoping that they liked her. And for her seeing if it would be possible to fix her almost broken relationship with Enid.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mildred slide back into her seat slight, she was exhausted and she had only just spent majority of the day sitting down. The easiest part of the day had been the short journey to the train station by broomstick, since that moment in Mildred's eyes things had been going downhill. Ever since they had set foot on the train, she had seen Constance getting more and more uncomfortable as the time had ticked away. Noticed how uncomfortable she seemed in the normal world when she couldn't vaporise it away.

Thankfully they had nearly made it to their final stop as the journey was beginning to get tedious. Normally Mildred would be listening to some music or even reading some trashy magazine that she got in the station shop to stave away the boredom. Instead she was left in her head as she know Constance would comment about either activity and will especially comment on where Mildred had been hiding her music player at the academy as they were especially forbidden under school rules. It wasn't even if she could strike up a proper conversation with Constance at this time knowing it would probably lead to a tirade about the usage of infernal technology and the noise it makes. So it had been five hours of just them sitting in silence.

Mildred quickly glanced out of the window and noticed the train was about to put in to a familiar station, the one in her home town

"Constance" She said to the woman across from her "The train is pulling into the station."

Mildred stood up and reached up above her head and pulled down her rucksack, Constance's bag was seated next to her; she stood up and straightened her dress and picked it up.

The train came to a sharp stop at the platform and the both departed. Spotting her parents on the platform she hurried across to them and was quickly enveloped into her Mother's arm.

"Hi Mum" She said from her Mother's arms as she felt her Mother tightly squeeze her. Her father leaned across and gave her a quick her arm a quick squeeze.

"Millie." He said warmly

"Dad" She said pulling herself away from her Mother and quickly giving her father a hug.

By the time they had a chance to greet each other Constance had made it across to the platform towards them and was standing there uncomfortably.

Mildred stepped across and gave Constance's hand a quick squeeze.

"Mum, Dad; There is someone like to meet. This is Constance, my deputy headmistress and as you know my Birth Mother." Mildred felt uncomfortable saying that, she had realised as she had started to speak that there was no good way to introduce your birth mother to you adoptive parents at all.

Mildred's Mum take the first initiative and stepped forward offering her hand to Constance which she accepted.

"Hello Constance, I'm Linda Hubble and this is my husband James. It is a pleasure to meet you" She said pulling her hand away.

"Likewise Mrs Hubble" Constance said whilst reaching across to shake the proffered hand of Mildred's father.

"Linda, please Constance. Considering the connection we both share to Mildred here. There is no need to us to stand on grace at all."

"Certainly Linda."

James reached around Mildred and grabbed hold of her rucksack pulling it on to his shoulder.

"Do come along Constance, it must have been a long journey for both you and Mildred considering how far away the academy is. The car is just this way, let's get you Mildred somewhere more comfortable." James said leading the way.

The journey to Mildred's home was quick and the pulled up outside. The house was exactly like every other house you see in the street, just a normal family house on a normal street which wouldn't stand out at all. But to Mildred it was home, and she was always happy to get back to after a long time at school regardless of how much she liked spending time with her friends.

"Mildred, can you go in and please put the kettle on please, whilst your father and I show Constance where she will be sleeping."

Mildred knew straight away exactly what her Mum was doing, she was trying to get her away from them from the moment so they could have a chat with Constance alone.

"Sure thing Mum" She said grabbing hold of the keys that she held for her.

Mildred quickly walked down the garden path and let herself in leaving her parents and Constance standing together.

Waiting for the door to slightly shut behind her Constance then began to speak.

"I presume you want to speak to me alone?"

"That's right Constance. I am sorry to bring this up straight away but I just want to find out exactly how Mildred is. From the letters she has sent home to us she keeps on saying everything is okay but from the couple of letters I have hade of you it seems not. "

Constance blanched slightly at that question. It was going to be hard to tell Mildred's parents the issues which has been caused by her revelation.

"Aren't you better talking to Mildred about this? She might be able to give you more precise answers to your questions."

"I'm afraid Constance, She won't tell us the truth. She always does this to protect our feelings. So please can you give us some answers."

"As you feared Linda, things have not being going well for Mildred since the revelation about her parentage came to light. As you were aware the original intention was for Mildred to only know about her being my daughter and of course selected members of the school staff due to the teaching implications. "

Linda nodded at that glad to see that some semblance of truth was starting to appear. This was still and uncomfortable situation to be in for her, she never thought she would meet her own daughter's birth mother whilst she was still technically a child, she thought she would had been a few years old when Mildred would of ended up meeting her. And especially considering Constance the woman who gave her up for adoption, her biological mother spent more time in year now with her than they actually do.

"Unfortunately that did not happen; a pupil which does not have the best relationship with Mildred overheard me telling her about my connection to her. It was not long until the whole school found out about Mildred being my daughter which I placed up for adoption. This lead to malicious gossip and rumours throughout the academy especially in relation to her conception."

"Her conception? " James said out unsure how this could to lead to rumours and such alike. Surely the girls at the academy due to their gender would know the facts of life quite clearly due to the fact that one day they may bear children of their own. "How could the conception of Mildred lead to such teasing surely they see it as just a biologically fact?"

"I'm afraid not Mr Hubble" Constance said starting to feel slightly embarrassed about this subject. "The gossip came because of my and I am afraid to say this in your company of my dislike of men in the more sexual aspect due to the way Mildred's biological father treated me when he found out about my conception. The pupils of the academy up until everything came out believed me to a frigid virgin who had never had any sexual experiences with any man. Because of that Mildred had to deal with both hearing the truth about her parentage but also relentless and ridiculous of how she came into existence and ended up being born."

"So, is this the reason behind Mildred's recent unhappiness then, rumours and gossip about her?" Linda said starting to steer Constance into the house and up the stairs whilst she said this. James was not so far behind them carrying Constance's bag and Mildred's rucksack. Constance did not speak again until ended up in one of the bedrooms where she presumed she would be sleeping whilst staying at the Hubble home.

"No not now, maybe at the start. That gossiping has mainly died out apart from the occasional off handed comment from one of the younger girls. The main issue is the problems she is having with one of the other pupils who she thought was her best friend. A girl called Enid, who I presume Mildred has mentioned to you has not taking the news the best way due to her extremely dislike of me to due to my teaching practices. She is constantly accusing Mildred of favouritism by me because she is my child, but also of now been a teacher's pet due to her change in behaviour since she heard to ensure that we can get along without me having to berate her during lessons due to her behaviour. The favouritism side has already been covered by the group which governs teaching practices in our community who will be monitor my teaching and records whilst Mildred is still at the academy. And as for the behaviour changes, that was purely Mildred's decision, I did not coerce her to change her behaviour one bit during school hours, she came upon that decision herself."

Linda sat down on the bed and took a deep breath, she had thought things were bad but it was worse feeling to have the worries that she had confirmed.

"Thank you Constance. I know that must had been a tough thing to say to what are to you too complete stranger." She pushed herself up from her bed and straightened her clothes. "Well, we best head down to the kitchen before Mildred heads up here and tries to listen in on us."

Constance pulled of her coat and in the absence of a hook she placed it on the bed. This was the first time they had a chance to her outfit. She had tried at least to fit in, the most sterner of her clothes has been left at the academy and today she was wearing her oriental black dress as to bring a bit of colour to her and to make her less un wielding.

"Let's; knowing Mildred she will be up here quite soon making certain that she does not miss out on anything. I presume she does that here as well, she always believes that everyone is talking about her and for once she would be."

As if perfectly on time they heard Mildred call upstairs.

"The kettle has boiled and I have made the tea. Hopefully you are done talking about me and will come down and drink it"

Both Constance and Linda had a slight smile on their face after hearing that understanding that Mildred was as always as perceptive about the world about them.

"Coming Millie" Linda called out as they headed out of the room together and down into the kitchen.

"Thank you Sweetheart." She said dropping a kiss on Mildred's head. "Whilst I remember, Charlie called earlier to say that he would be around tomorrow to see you."

"Thanks Mum. It will be great to see Charlie. And it will be a familiar face for you as well Constance"

"Why Mildred? The only people I know are the girls for the academy, I do not know anyone from your life here."

"Charlie, as in Charlie Blossom. Mr Blossom's nephew. You have meet him before."

"That boy? I didn't realise that you were that close. I just thought you had saw him twice and the captain and that's it"

Mildred started to blush slightly at that. She hadn't mentioned at all to Constance what was going on between her and Charlie knowing what Constance's feelings were in regards to anything to do with relationships in general.

"Considering the shade of red Mildred is currently. I guess she didn't tell you about her relationship with Charlie."

Constance looked over at Mildred who had slinked across to the kitchen table and sat down and then spoke to her.

"Mildred, you shouldn't be embarrassed to tell me things like. I am aware that you are going to take an interest in boys and all that I am not naïve."

"I just though considering your feelings about men, that you wouldn't want me to have any involvements with boys."

Linda decided to butt in on this. Knowing if she agreed that this was a good thing that it would stop the air of tension which was starting to appear between her and Constance. She knew if Mildred heard a confirmation from just Constance she wouldn't believe it but from both of them she might actually believe it.

"Both me and Constance know that this is a normal thing for someone you age. She may have an issue with men but she is not going to expect you have the same view as her. You are a teenage girl and teenage girls will have things to do with boys. Just as a long as you are careful okay."

"Sure thing Mum." Mildred said knowing that last sentence was meant to deliberately to embarrass her.

"So" Linda said leaning against the kitchen counter. "What interesting things have been happening at school?

Mildred was up in her bedroom when she heard the sound of the doorbell ringing below. Launching herself out of her room and down the stairs making sure that she made it downstairs to open the door before anyone else could get to it.

Yanking it open, the smile beamed over her face when saw Charlie there.

"Charlie!" She yelled out as she pulled him into a hug

"Hi Millie" He said slightly embarrassed at what she had done.

Pulling back he spotted Constance out of the corner of his eye.

"Mildred, why is your deputy headmistress here? It's the half term holidays, your teacher shouldn't be following you home." 

"Um, Charlie. There is something that I need to tell you. Miss Hardbroom is more than just my teacher; she is my birth mother. That's why she is here."

Charlie's mouth dropped

"Your birth mother? That is not possible."

R/N. My sincere apologies for the delay updating this. Other story ideas got in the way and I completely forgot I had half of this chapter saved on my hard drive. Here we go and Enjoy.


End file.
